As Swift As the Wind
by Frostmourne
Summary: In the midst of a new enemy, Fuuko sets out to find out who she really is. ToFu
1. Prologue

**Title**: As Swift As the Wind

**Author**: Haze

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Flame of Recca so don't sue me…

**Prologue:**

      "We'll see you tomorrow, Fuuko-chan." Yanagi waved at her friend as she, Recca, and Domon walked off to their own direction.

      "I just love school break." Recca muttered happily.

      "Yeah. School can be so stressing." Yanagi admitted.

      "Not just stressing. It's killing me especially Math! At times like school, I can't help but wish that I have Mikagami's brain." Domon sighed.

      "You should just study hard, Domon-kun." Yanagi smiled.

      "Believe me. I've tried so hard and studied so hard but I can't seem to understand ANYTHING about Math."

      "Same here. That subject is something that I would never understand." Recca mumbled. "I wonder what Fuuko is doing to understand those things. She's getting to be too smart for the Fuuko we know, no offense."

      School break had started just a week ago and the Hokage had made sure that they would enjoy every minute of it. It was fun resuming ordinary lives together.

      Today, they have just had movie tripping. It was fun watching every movie available.

      "I can hardly wait for tomorrow's shopping." Yanagi gushed.

      Recca and Domon looked at each other. Who are they kidding? They just so love shopping that they'd rather jump off a cliff than go shopping. They just hoped fervently that somehow Yanagi would change her mind and forget all about shopping.

      I sat on the sofa and stared at the cordless phone I was holding.

      It had been one long day with the gang. Doing everything teenagers can do in a day during school break.

      I need sleep but before that, I need to bother Mi-chan first. He didn't go with us to today's movie tripping. Alright. Time to call.

      "What now, monkey?" He asked in a very irritated tone.

      "Nothing. I just want to bother you like I always do. You know, make you feel that someone cares for you. I know it could get so lonely being alone."

      "Whatever you say."

      "Hmmm. What happened to you? You never say 'whatever you say'. You always have a snide comeback. What happened to you? Are you sick or something? You want me to go there?"

      "I'm really going to be sick if you come here." He snorted.

      "Whew. For a minute there I thought you were sick."

      I was planning to blab more but I suddenly have this sick feeling in my stomach like I wanted to throw up. There was also this very bitter taste in my mouth.

      "Uh, I got to go, Mi-chan. I'll just bother you tomorrow. Bye."

      I hung up before he could say anything. And I ran to the kitchen sink to throw up. After an hour or two, I was tired and feeling so dizzy. I need to sleep. 

      I don't know when I woke up. But I could've sworn I felt something. I don't know. I just – I just feel that something is up.

      Actually, I've had this feeling ever since Mori came back with another bunch of enemies to get the Heaven and Hell madougu. But, I've never felt this feeling be this much intense until tonight.

      I don't really know if there's a connection. But ever since I've got this feeling that something was up, some changes came.

      And it was now long ago since we trashed up Mori altogether with Kurei and his Uruha. And yet, changes continued to happen.

      Where those changes came from, I have no idea. It was just that one day, when I started having this feeling, I gradually began to be different. I didn't notice it but Ganko mentioned about them as they became more noticeable.

      There was this change that I was growing fast. It's not that weird for a teenager BUT, the big BUT was when I found out I've grown an inch over a month or two. Now how was that possible? I mean I thought the growing stage would gradually slow down as a person goes old. And now, I've grown about five to six inches and it's only been what? A year or something.

      And to make it more weird, was the other gradual physical changes. I became slimmer even though I eat more than ever. Maybe it's because I'm growing taller.

      Anyway, I don't usually have an affinity for school work. Sure I pass, thank goodness. But I never ever had a day where I could just take one look at what was written in a book and memorize and at the same time understand it. But when the feeling started, I also started having that kind of 'genius' days. And those days gradually increased as time passed.

      But what really stood out for me was that I seemed to be getting pretty strong physically. Sure, I was still training but, the big BUT here is that I never had too much physical improvement. It was little at a time. But now, it was large at a time or something.

      How I got to prove it was when I practiced conjuring up a tornado when we went to the mountains. We camped but I couldn't sleep so I decided to practice a bit.

      I usually get tired when I summon slightly bigger tornadoes but at that time, I wasn't feeling anything that has got to do with the word tired. In fact, I felt as if I were just taking a stroll. And then, the tornado divided continually until there were about a dozen of them lose by the cliff. I decided to test if could make them stop with the knowledge that I might over-exhaust myself to unconsciousness, but I managed to stop them without as much as feeling dizzy. I was just slightly tired like I have been jogging for some time.

      It was weird. My stamina was higher than what should be under my practices.

      And lately, as this feeling became more persistent, I kept having this dream that I am floating in nothingness and I could hear a gentle, melodic voice calling me softly. And when I would wake up, I find strange messages on my desk.

      _I can't help you. They're coming. Please hide._

      That was the message. And whoever is leaving that message on my desk for a month now is sure starting to give me the scare.

      I shook my head and looked at the alarm clock on my beside table.

      Eleven fifty nine pm.

      I yawned and as I was withdrawing my hand, I noticed that my pointing finger in the right had a cut. So I reached for the lamp on the bedside table.

      When the faint light was turned on, I noticed a note. I decided to read it first before wondering about the wound. And all I could do was sit in my bed and stare at it.

      It was written in blood. And all it said was. . .

      _Run_

**Author's Note: **I know I shouldn't start anything yet but I can't get this thing out of my pea-sized brain. Anyway, I also decided to upload this because I have ample time on the net and since I'm uploading on the other thingies, might as well post this right? Btw, I'm working on the teaser summary for this one, so I hope this thing is enough for now to get attention. For now, I'm ending the rant. Bye. Please read and review. Tell me what you think. Ü ü ü ü ü


	2. Chapter 1

**Title**: As Swift As the Wind

**Author**: Haze

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Flame of Recca so don't sue me…

**Chapter 1:**

      "What?!" Recca couldn't help but yell on the phone. "Are you kidding?! This is NOT funny!"

      "If you don't want to believe me, fine." And with that, Mikagami ended the phone call.

      Recca stared at the receiver in his hand. He couldn't believe what Mikagami just told him. It's impossible. How can that be? They were just having fun together yesterday.

      "Recca." Kagerou tapped Recca's shoulder. "What's the matter?"

      Recca looked at his mother, trying to find his voice.

      "What happened?!" Domon grabbed Mikagami's collar.

      "Get your hands off me before I cut them off." Mikagami replied in an icy tone.

      "Calm down, Domon-niichan." Koganei soothed Domon after seeing Mikagami's irritated expression.

      They were in the hospital's hallway, waiting for the others to come. A few minutes later, Recca, Yanagi, and Kagerou arrived.

      "What happened?!" Recca blurted out.

      "Well, men entered Fuuko-neechan's house. We found out when we were watching news this morning. The house behind the newscaster looked like Fuuko-neechan's. There were ambulances and police people so we went there and found out that she was brought to this hospital." Koganei explained.

      "It's a good thing that Ganko had been staying with us since school break." Mikagami interrupted.

      "Can we see Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi asked calmly.

      As they entered the hospital room where Fuuko was, they saw that Ganko had fallen asleep by Fuuko's bedside. And Fuuko – she was strapped in so many gadgets looking so dead.

      Yanagi instantly burst into tears. Kagerou tried to comfort her. Domon and Recca stood rooted at where they were standing. Koganei sighed sadly and went out, still not able to take this. And Mikagami was the still his calm self.

      A few minutes later, Ganko stirred and noticed the other Hokage there. She immediately burst into tears and ran to Yanagi and Kagerou.

      "It's been a week and they still don't know who did this?!" Recca fumed as he walked to and fro the hospital hallway.

      "Who did this? Mori? Don't tell me he's back again!" Domon flared up.

      "Calm down, you two." Koganei soothed. "All this blowing up wouldn't help. We need to stay as calm as we can."

      "Hah! Easy for you to say! Fuuko's our best friend since we were kids." Recca retorted.

      Mikagami shook his head and left the three to argue.

      "Mikagami-senpai." Yanagi acknowledge from her position by Fuuko's bedside.

      Mikagami nodded. The room was silent save for the slight noises that came from the gadgets strapped on Fuuko.

      "How are her parents?"

      Mikagami shook his head. "They didn't make it. They sustained far too many fatal injuries."

      "Oh. I'm sorry I wasn't able to do anything."

      "It's alright, Yanagi. The doctors were with them all the time, there was nothing you can do."

      "How is Ganko coping up with this?"

      "Not so good. She's depressed all the time. Kagerou-san is going to fetch her from school today and take her somewhere to ease out her dampened moods."

      With that, the room turned back to the way it was with only the sounds from the gadgets filling it.

      "Kagerou-san." Yanagi called softly that afternoon.

      Kagerou looked at Yanagi from her position by the window. "Yes?"

      "It's been a week. She still hasn't woken up. Do you think there is something I could do to call her back? Do you think there is a madougu that could help me talk to her in her mind?"

      "As a matter of fact, Yanagi, there is such a madougu. But it is quiet dangerous. It had been known that no one was able to come back after using it."

      "Oh."

      The room fell into silence for a long time. Yanagi gazed at Fuuko and sighed. "Can I at least give it a try?"

      "Yanagi–"

      "I know it's rash but I can't help it. Seeing Fuuko-chan like this hurts me so much, hurts everyone so much. And it makes me feel guilty to have this gift of healing when I couldn't even do something to prevent her parents from dying."

      "But it's not your fault, Yanagi. It's not."

      "I know. But I can't help but think it is."

      Suddenly, the door opened and Mikagami walked in.

      "Why isn't Fuuko-chan waking up yet?" Yanagi asked almost immediately.

      Mikagami closed the door gently and looked at Yanagi. "The doctors said that she may have developed a mental trauma and because of that, she might be shutting herself down and might remain in a coma."

      "But Fuuko-chan will never give up like that." Tears she had managed to control the entire day finally escaped her eyes. "She's brave and she wouldn't want to stay this way."

      Kagerou moved from her place to Yanagi. "It's going to be alright." She looked at Mikagami while embracing the silently crying Yanagi.

      "I promise, Fuuko-chan that whatever happens, we will always be here." Yanagi sobbed.

      Everything was dark and I felt that I was floating in space. It reminds me of the time when I was floating in Magensha's dimension. The only difference is that there are no floating bones here. And one more thing, I couldn't move a muscle.

      I racked my mind. Where am I? This is not another dream, is it? What happened back there? How long have I been here? What happened to my parents?

      More questions crowded my mind. But to each question, I had no idea on what the answer would be.

      I had no idea on how long I have been floating aimlessly. Everything was pitch-black. I couldn't decipher anything at all. But after a certain span of time, I heard a familiar voice call me gently. It was the very same voice that called out to me whenever I'm dreaming.

      "Fuuko." The voice was soft and melodic. And it was the most wonderfully beautiful voice I have ever heard.

      I was surprised to discover that I suddenly could move. When I spun around, I was stunned at the image before me. I never did get to know how the owner of the voice looked like because every time the voice calls me in my dream, I never could see anything in the dark. I never could move. But now, for the first time, I saw the owner.

      It was that of a very beautiful girl wearing a long, white robe. She had a glowing white skin, much like that of an angel we see in story books and movies. It's as if she had a fluorescent light hiding beneath her soft-looking skin.

      My eyes traveled to her elegantly sculpted face which was perched ever so perfectly on her regal neck. She had this so-red soft lips, delicate nose, beautifully arched brows, thick eyelashes and rosy cheeks. But what caught me the most was her eyes. She had the most stunning eyes I have ever seen. It had the shades of blue, green, and purple.

      I couldn't help but stare at her face until her hair that gently framed her beautiful face took my attention. It was long and had the shade of golden yellow of such delicate tint that it seemed to me they have a mix of silvery blue.

      Again my mind raced. Who is she? What is she? Where did she come from? Why have she been calling me all those times?

      "Fuuko." Her gentle voice called out.

      I stared at her, not able to say anything. Her stunning eyes looked at me gently and I was drawn to its depths. She neared me and reached out as if to touch me. But when my face was only a few centimeters away, she withdrew her hand and looked at me sadly.

      "Forgive me, Fuuko."

      I looked at her questioningly. "I don't understand."

      "I couldn't help you. I'm sorry."

      Her eyes looked so sad that I couldn't help but reach out to comfort this beautiful angel. But the moment my hand touched her arm, she moved away.

      "Don't. You might stain your hands."

      I don't understand her at all. Me? Stain my hands by touching her? Shouldn't it be the other way around like me staining her?

      As if sensing all these questions streaming in my mind, she shook her head.

      "No, Fuuko. It shouldn't be that way."

      "What?"

      "Even the slightest of any color can stain the pure white. You must not be marked with the blood I am forever destined to spill."

      "I don't understand."

      "You wouldn't have to."

      "But I want to. Please tell me. Who are you? What do you mean by the blood you are forever destined to spill? What did you mean when you said you couldn't help me? What happened?"

      "You ask too much. But you must know that ignorance is bliss. Why do you seek to learn of the knowledge that would bring you Pain?"

      I was speechless. I couldn't say anything. How rash of me to question her. Her knowledge surpasses mine like that of a universe compared to an atom. She knows what should be learned and what should be left unanswered. But deep inside, all I wanted was to know.

      "Curiosity killed the cat, Fuuko." She smiled ever so slightly.

      "You can read my mind." It came out as a comment and not a question as I had intended it to be.

      "Your mind and heart spoke the words, Fuuko."

      "I just want to know even if it hurts me. As they say, the truth can hurt."

      "You have an inquisitive mind." She noted. "And an enduring heart."

      "Then, aren't they at least enough reasons for you to tell me what happened?"

      She looked at me with concealed pain in her eyes. "Are you sure you are ready to bear the pain, Fuuko?"

      I kept quiet and thought for a while. Before I came here, there were only havoc, pain, and fear clutching every part of me. I wanted to know what happened after I fell to the ground. But I was at the same time scared to know what happened after I closed my eyes.

      Silence engulfed us. And in the darkness that I was once in, I took notice of the light radiating from her that took away the darkness. She had no wings. But the only thing that registered on my mind was that she was an angel.

      "You're an angel, aren't you?"

      She looked at me. The slight smile of amusement she had a few minutes ago had been replaced by a slight smile of pure sadness.

      What did that smile mean? Could it be?

      "Are you an angel of death? Does this mean that I am going to die?" I asked, fearing whatever answer there would be.

      "I am not going to let you, Fuuko."

      She turned to leave. And as the light withdrew around me, I once again felt fear in my heart. I couldn't understand at first but then I realized. I was afraid of being alone. That was why I fought for everyone I loved.

      "Wait. Don't leave me."

      She turned back to be. "I'm not going to leave you, Fuuko."

      "Then why are you turning to go?"

      She smiled slightly, like a mother amused at her child. "What the five senses perceive is superficial. But what the sixth sense alone can comprehend is the one essential."

      And before I realized it, the darkness had once again engulfed me. Scenes of what happened before I came to this place flashed back again and again.

      I was fighting with unknown men. They didn't have any madougus as far as I know. But they were more powerful than any madougu-wielder I have known of.

      I couldn't protect my parents well, and they soon ended up unconscious. Blood was draining away from my body from all the wounds I had acquired from protecting my parents.

      "What do you want?!" I screamed.

      "Tell us where the Essence is." One of them said in a cold, demanding voice.

      "What essence?!"

      "We have no time for games! Tell us where it is before we lose patience!"

      "But I don't know what you're talking about!"

      They laughed. "Then we'll just have to obtain your memory stones which would mean that we would have to kill you."

      I got ready to fight them. But I felt a sharp pain on my back. I then realized that they could move with the speed of light. But before I dropped unconscious, I felt an arm around my waist and I saw a very bright light.

      I don't know. But I'm scared.

      I'm scared to wake up from this dream and find myself in the hospital with my parents dead. 

      I'm scared to wake up from this dream and find out that those men are after my friends. 

      I'm scared. 

      I'm scared of waking up and losing everyone.

      They think I am invincible. But I'm not. 

      I'm just Fuuko – a little girl forced to act tough for everyone she loves. 

      I'm just Fuuko – a little girl whose strength depends on the people she loves.

      And now, I suddenly realize that I wanted to forget everything because all that is left in me is all my fears especially that of losing everyone I loved.

**Author's Note: **

**My Answers to the Reviewers:**

hyper_shark It's for me to write about and for you to read on.

veggie_eater I hoped so. Guess it worked huh?

Dark Phoenix Thanks for the suggestion on the 'BUT' part.

Kurei I don't know how to make a horror one without making it look funny so I guess it'll be action.

kaze' Yurei I know. That's why I just so like Fuuko.

bishounen lovah I'll make a summary teaser so the plot would be easier to see.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title**: As Swift As the Wind

**Author**: Haze

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Flame of Recca so don't sue me…

**Chapter 2:**

      "When is she going to wake up?" 

      I heard Yanagi-neechan whisper as we entered the room.

      "Soon, Hime."

      "Yeah, you know our Fuuko. She's brave."

      Recca-niichan and Domon-niichan assured Yanagi-neechan when they heard what she whispered. My eyes traveled around the room and fell on Mikagami-niichan, sitting by the window and looking out.

      "We're here." Recca-niichan announced the obvious.

      Mikagami-niichan merely nodded to tell us that he heard but he didn't even move to look at us. He just continued to slump there, motionless as he looked out.

      I sighed. How long has he been like that? I shook my head and looked at Recca-niichan as he and Domon-niichan set up the flowers that we brought.

      Yanagi-neechan was now sitting by Fuuko-neechan's bedside, as she always does every time we come to visit.

      Ganko and Kagerou-san would be here a little bit later as they were out buying something for Fuuko-neechan's room.

      I slumped on the sofa and let my gaze travel around the room. It's peaceful in a gloomy kind of way.

      I sighed again. How long has it been? Four years. That long has passed since the incident that changed us all. This year is Fuuko-neechan's fourth year in coma.

      So much had changed since then. Recca-niichan and Domon-niichan became unusually quiet. Yanagi-neechan would always be touchy whenever Fuuko-neechan's condition would be mentioned. Ganko was depressed most of the time. Kagerou-san was always anxious about us. I may not be the closest to Fuuko-neechan, but still I treated her like a sister so I've been a whole lot less cheery. And of course, Mikagami-niichan would always slump near a window and stare outside for long periods of time without moving or talking.

      Sure, we tried to be cheery. And being the Hokage, we did succeed although I have to admit that the success wasn't complete. After all, Fuuko-neechan's fun disposition was still amiss. But it's better than being really so gloomy. We still believed that Fuuko-neechan will wake up. We know.

      I looked at Fuuko-neechan's still figure. Her hair had grown long showing she had grown older. But aside from that, every changes she had showed otherwise. Her looks never aged. Or perhaps they aged backwards making her look younger. She was almost like those princesses in fairy tales who fell asleep and remained young forever.

      Maybe it's just me or maybe not. Fuuko-neechan looked more beautiful now than ever. She looked almost so beautifully unearthly like a real goddess who descended from the heavens only to sleep and forever hold the world marveling at such beauty.

      I sighed. For someone who is almost like a living corpse, she sure had too much asset on probably every inch of her. I've actually never seen anyone having a glowing skin that it looked like she had a fluorescent light somewhere within her. And for someone who's had nothing but liquid medications and liquid body supplements, she sure had the reddest lips I've ever seen.

      Somehow, I wouldn't blame anyone who'd fall in love with her by just looking at her still figure.

      I shook my head and sat near her bed to reminisce what had happened in the past.

      The incident left Fuuko-neechan in a coma and her beloved Fuujin destroyed. And after Fuuko-neechan's parents died, it was only then that Recca-niichan decided to tell Kurei-niichan. Then, a few days later, Kurei-niichan and Raiha-niichan came back from America to visit Fuuko-neechan.

      Raiha-niichan looked so sad. And there were times where I would catch him talking to Fuuko-neechan when I sneak a peek. Kurei-niichan had been so kind as to pay for Fuuko-neechan's stay in this hospital.

      At times, I couldn't help but thank the fact that Mori came back with his Ura Uruha after the UBS. At least his return brought the Hokage and Uruha together.

      The changes in us started almost instantly after Fuuko-neechan's first month of coma. But Mikagami-niichan stayed pretty much the same. It was only after six months of Fuuko-neechan's coma that he began his slumping hobby.

      Not that I blamed him or anything. At least he lasted that long before getting really affected unlike us. Even though we're all still keeping up our hopes that Fuuko-neechan would wake up, I know that doubt and despair are beginning to eat us.

      I mean it's been this long. Four years and still, Fuuko-neechan is still showing no sign of waking up. And the worst part is that, up until now, we still have no idea on who did this and why.

      "I'm leaving."

      Mikagami-niichan's voice interrupted my thoughts. I watched him as he got up and walked out of the room without as much as looking at Fuuko-neechan's still body or looking at the others.

      I sighed again. He's been like that too. Announcing his leave and leaving without looking at anyone.

      I decided to follow him. I had no idea on where he went whenever he leaves the hospital. So, after Mikagami-niichan had left, I said my goodbyes and followed him.

      I kept my distance as not to be noticed. He walked calmly – coldly. And as I followed him, I noticed many girls were looking at him with heart-shaped eyes. Some things just never change.

      He entered a flower shop. I decided to wait outside. When he came out, he was carrying a bouquet of flowers. He proceeded to walk and I followed him the best I could without getting noticed.

      He entered a cemetery and before he walked any further, he spoke. "Come out."

      I stopped moving and didn't say anything. Maybe he thought the person was someone else.

      "Koganei, I know it's you."

      I sighed and walked away from the tree I was hiding in. How embarrassing. I've been following him around thinking that he didn't know only to find out that I've been busted from the start.

      I followed him. He stopped at a grave and placed the bouquet gently. I stared at the tablet.

      _Mikagami Mifuyu_

      "You still miss her." I bit my lips. I had no intention of letting those words slip, but they just did.

      "Of course. She was all that I had back then."

      To that reply, I stared at Mikagami-niichan's back. It made sense all of a sudden why he was slumping near a window whenever he comes to visit, and why he never looked at any of us at the hospital.

      He had accepted us as his family long ago. Our pain hurt him too. That's why he couldn't stand to look at us and see our sorrow. But then, he still continued to visit even if it hurts him because he wanted us to feel through his presence that somehow he is still with us – grieving but hoping.

      I looked at his back steadily, trying to fight back the stinging sensation in my eyes. For crying out loud, I'm already eighteen. I'm stronger now and I wouldn't cry. It was a good thing that I succeeded somehow.

      It was only when I was alone in my room that night that I entertained the thoughts I had back at the cemetery earlier that day. I looked at the picture of the Hokage after the UBS and the stinging sensation was there again.

      Who cares about being eighteen? Who cares if I give in to this?

      For the first time in four years, I let my tears escape my eyes. It felt good to cry like a heavy burden had been lifted off my chest.

      I cried myself to sleep, trying hard to shut out this knowledge that even if we're trying to believe things are just the way they were everyone is still hurting and that there was nothing I could do about it.

      Disappointment once again. And that is something I hate so much.

      I looked at the bowed figure before me. I had given him a chance. But this is enough.

      "I did mention the punishment that awaits those who fails." I said coldly.

      "Yes, General Proxima. But she has the protection of–" He reasoned.

      "Enough!"

      With a wave of my hand, my guards beheaded him. His men stared at him, fear evident in their aura.

      "That will happen to all of you if you do not succeed in obtaining the Essence!" I warned with contempt. "Whoever is protecting her is not important! Obtain the Essence or suffer the consequences of failure!"

      "Yes, General!" They chorused and bowed, before mingling with the shadows and disappearing.

      I turned to the figure sitting on the throne behind me. "Lady Taurus. . ."

      "No, I don't think the Council of Light knows that the Essence is in the Human Realm."

      "But Lady Taurus, it is impossible for them not to know. It has been five human years since the Essence disappeared."

      "True. But the Council of Light thinks that we only captured the body of the Essence. They haven't known the fact that we managed to kill her body and that her Essence disappeared."

      "But wouldn't they know soon?"

      "We have no time in our Realms. The Council wouldn't notice it before we obtain the Essence."

      "But Lady Taurus, no one knows how to control the Essence."

      "True. But as long as the power of the Essence stays with us, the Council will surely be eliminated with the same power they tried hard to suppress."

      I smiled. "You are right. I apologize for the hesitance."

      "You are pardoned. But Proxima, I would have to ask you to search the Human Realm for any possible interference that would arise from the girl's protector."

      "As you wish."

      I left after my bow. As I was walking down the high-ceilinged hallway, the guards bowed to pay their respects.

      If those men fail once more, their families would be bowing down to pay last respects on their decapitated bodies.

      Disappointment and Failure would mean Death. Even I am subjected to that rule like everyone else. I will make sure that we get the Essence. I would do anything to fulfill this mission even if I have to annihilate everything that comes in my way.

      He stared at the picture of a girl with purple hair who was grinning. He looked up to me. I was the daughter of his father's secretary and trusted adviser. And now, I am his secretary.

      "She's in Japan."

      "Oh. Does she even know?"

      "I don't think her parents told her." I said, shaking my head slightly. "And I don't think they had the chance."

      "What do you mean?"

      "Four years ago, they were murdered in their own house."

      He shivered slightly. And by looking at him, I knew what he was thinking. After all, I was with him since I can remember. And right now he's most likely thinking thoughts like: How can humans do this? Sure, every living thing has fangs – instincts to protect oneself. But does murdering someone make them feel protected? Perhaps it could but then morality of humans speaks so differently about such things.

      This teenager sure is really mature. But then again, after all he's doing and the responsibilities he has, I could hardly expect less.

      "Why?" He asked, staring back into the picture.

      "The reason is still unknown. But just for information, she can control the wind."

      "She can?" He asked on a tone not expressing any surprise.

      But I expected that. It doesn't surprise me either. "Yes, with the help of the psychic device Fuujin."

      "I see. Perhaps they were murdered because of it."

      "Quite possible. Her adoptive parents did have a clean record."

      "Did she fight in the UBS then?"

      "Yes, she did, under a team called Hokage. They were pretty good for beginners. And months after, they did manage to end Mori Kouran's crazed dream of immortality."

      He shook his head slightly. "Mori-san is a very powerful and influential businessman. But too much power made him deviate from sanity. He does deserve his fate. I suppose people who knew of what he really is think the same."

      "As a matter of fact, they do. I have acquired this information from them."

      "What happened after Mori-san's final termination?"

      "They went back to normal, with Mori Kouran's son in the side of the Hokage. A year later, Kirisawa Fuuko's family was attacked which left her parentless and without her madougu."

      "How is she coping up with this?"

      "She can't. She had been in a coma since she was brought to the hospital. That was four years ago. Until now, she still hasn't shown any signs of waking up."

      "I'm sure her friends also have psychic devices or have knowledge of such. I'm surprised they haven't tried waking her up."

      "Perhaps there isn't any madougu that can help her."

      "As a matter of fact, there is one. The Mind Touch. But it is a very dangerous psychic device. As far as I know, no one has managed to come back after using it."

      I couldn't help but raise a brow. "What do you mean?"

      "It's like this." He said, probably deciding it would be better if he explained. "When a person sleeps, he will have an astral projection. That is when the spiritual body is projected out of the person's physical body. A spirit can cross dimensions and time. The places and events it has seen or experienced during the time it had left the body become the dreams of the person. But the body can only last for a time without the spirit. So, when the spirit has failed to locate the body and return to it, the person will die."

      "And I suppose that it is how the Mind Touch works?"

      "Yes. Only, it will guide the astral projection of your spirit into the spiritual dimension of a person where his spiritual body is kept. But the problem would be that of the vastness of the spiritual dimension and its constant change. Once you get lost, your spiritual body may never find a way to return to your physical body. And you know the rest."

      "Perhaps you would like to try on the Mind Touch?"

      "I doubt my father will allow me. You know how he is with matters concerning life and death."

      "Then, what are you planning to do about this?"

      "If my father wanted me to know, it means he is aware of possible actions from me. So I would have to ask you to arrange for me to fly to Japan to visit her."

      I nodded. "I'd be going then to do what you asked for."

      "Thank you, Shane."

      He was smiling slightly. And I'm pretty sure that girls would swoon to see him right now. As I left his study room, I smiled to myself. 

      Amethyst Summers. Bluish black hair and amethyst eyes; fair and smooth skin; tall and well-built; rich and famous; powerful but restrained; and certainly a being close to perfection.

      I am sure Mori Kouran would've wanted to have him had he been aware that Amethyst is much more than just a son of a business associate. He would've given anything to have him follow his wishes. Though I seriously doubt if Amethyst would, I know Mori Kouran wouldn't have given up if he had known that Amethyst has something he would and could never have. 

      And as for Kirisawa Fuuko, whether you wake up sooner or later, you'd be in for a bigger surprise than that of the madougu business. I am sure of it.

**~tbc (soon)~**

**Author's Note: **My apologies for the late update. Problems. Anyway, I am certain that this chapter is a bit obscure but probably by next chapter, answers would start coming. Thank you so much to those who reviewed. Don't worry. The questions will be clearing out soon. And for possibilities, this could turn out to be a ToFu fic. Someone I know suggested and I thought that as long as it doesn't bother with the main plot, I might as well give it a shot. ^^

**My Answers to the Reviewers:**

hyper_shark If the browser problems won't persist, I will. Just stay tuned, k?

Dark Phoenix I suppose this has enough events not like the last one.

Kurei I hope part of this chapter answered some of your questions.

bishounen lovah Well, I think the next chapter would do the answering for me. I wouldn't want to spoil the fun.

Rei-Leviathan-chan Yes, the dream is the mental trauma. 'Essence' will be explained soon. And Fuuko is alright so don't worry.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title**: As Swift As the Wind

**Author**: Haze

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Flame of Recca so don't sue me…

**Chapter 3:**

      It looks like his charms did it again. We just barely set foot in the airport and people are already staring at him, especially girls. It was pretty much the same back in England.

      He glimpsed around after seeing my amused smile. "Do not even think about saying something about them."

      "What is wrong with that? I just wanted to point out that some things just don't change. I'm so lucky to stick around with a gorgeous hunk like you."

      He rolled his eye balls. "You tease too much. Sometimes, I wonder if you're a secretary or an annoying playmate."

      "Well, it's not like I'm jumping around you and flirting with you right? You hate flirts. At least I'm just within the two choices and not one of your unwavering admirers."

      "You know, at times like this, I can't help but wonder where you get your bothersome attitude."

      "It's not as if I'm the only one with a bothersome attitude. You're sister is more bothersome than me."

      "I know. Such a trouble."

      I laughed as we entered the limousine but I stopped when I saw that he was already staring out the tinted window with a concealed pain in him. I suppose he still misses his sister.

      "Can we first go to the hospital before the condominium?" He asked, eyes still outside.

      "If you want."

      "I hope they wouldn't get startled if we just dropped by."

      "They know you. I have been associating with them for sometime."

      "I see. But do they know of the reason that I will be dropping by?"

      "Yes. You don't have to worry. That's what I'm here for. To make things easier for you."

      "Thank you." He said with a sigh.

      I couldn't believe it. Shane-san, the pretty girl who is about my age was with this tall bishounen. We have just been introduced to him.

      I never thought he'd look like this. I watched him as he sat at Fuuko-neechan's bed, just looking at her as if there'd be no tomorrow.

      "Do you want us to leave?" Yanagi-neechan offered.

      "No, it's alright." He replied quietly. He stroked Fuuko-neechan's hair. "Tell me something – anything. Why couldn't I have been here four years ago?"

      Shane-san tensed a little. "It's not your fault, Amethyst. It's not."

      "I couldn't protect everyone who I should protect. I wonder why."

      I felt this ache. The way he talks, was so calm that it reminded me of Mikagami-niichan. And he had the same situation as Mikagami-niichan – not being able to protect someone who they should protect. What if he's just hiding behind a façade? Is this never going to end? People bottling up and letting negative emotions destroy their souls?

      I often catch him talking to Fuuko-neechan. So softly, so warmly, and so endearingly. And there are also these times when he'd talk as if he was just like Fuuko-neechan like now.

      I was listening again.

      "We were a bunch of brats, come to think of it. But it was just plain fun. Nothing meant to hurt others. Nothing meant to make others hate us. We all were different but weirdly the same. The paradox of it still makes me smile."

      I opened the door slightly and saw him stroking Fuuko-neechan's hair affectionately.

      "I really wish I was here to protect you. I'm sorry I wasn't. But now that I'm here, I swear I will protect you and do everything I can to make you happy."

      I just stood there for I don't know how long. Listening and again feeling the pain. When I couldn't stand it, I ran away from the hospital.

**Name: **Summers, Amethyst

**Age: **18

**Height: **6'3"

**Status: **Single

**Position: **President of Summers Inc./business tycoon/ billionaire 

**Family Background: **Father – John Summers; Mother – deceased; Sister – missing (refer to other SUBJECTS)

            Discovered lately – has a sister; status: comatose, four years

            Other family – none

            Constant companion – Shane Remmington (refer to other SUBJECTS)

            Known friends – refer to other SUBJECTS

**Educational Background: **genius

            Started school – 2 y/o

                        *Spent 2 years each in pre-school, elementary, middle school, high school

            College – double course (5 years); Genetic Engineering, Business Management

**Known Special Abilities: **psychic, telekinetic, can control high-level madougus (i.e. Mind Touch, Heaven and Hell)

**Additional Information: **Father is currently supported by life-support machines. Mother died of leukemia when 10 y/o. Sister Meia (refer to other SUBJECTS) missing when subject was 13 y/o. Sister Fuuko (refer to other NEW SUBJECTS) recently discovered but in comatose.

**Name: **Remmington, Shane

**Age: **18

**Height: **5'8"

**Status: **Single

**Position: **Personal secretary of Summers, Amethyst (refer to other SUBJECTS)

**Family Background: **Father – deceased, Mother – deceased

            Other family – none

            Known friends – refer to other SUBJECTS

**Educational Background: **genius

      Started school – 3 y/o, (rest similar to subject, Amethyst Summers)

      College – double course (5 years); Mechanical Engineering, Medical Technology

**Known Special Abilities: **psychic, telekinetic

**Additional Information: **Father and mother died in a mysterious plane crash in the Bermuda triangle.

**Name: **Summers, Meia

**Age: **17

**Height: **5'10" (computed height from her rate of growth before disappearing)

**Status: **Single; missing (5 years)

**Position: **unknown

**Family Background: **Father – John Summers; Mother – deceased; Brother – Amethyst Summers (refer to other SUBJECTS)

            Discovered lately – has a sister; status: comatose, four years

            Other family – none

            Known friends – refer to other SUBJECTS

**Educational Background: **genius

            Started school – 2 y/o

                        *Spent 1 year in pre-school, 2 years in elementary, 1 year each in middle school and in high school

            College – double course (5 years); Genetic Engineering, Medical Technology

**Known Special Abilities: **psychic, telekinetic, can control high-level madougus (i.e. Mind Touch, Heaven and Hell)

**Additional Information: **Father is currently supported by life-support machines. Mother died of leukemia when 9 y/o. Sister Fuuko (refer to other NEW SUBJECTS) recently discovered but in comatose.

**NEW SUBJECT:**

**Name: **Kirisawa, Fuuko

**Age: **21

**Height: **5'10"

**Status: **Single; comatose (4 years)

**Position: **former member of Hokage (refer to other NEW SUBJECTS)

**Family Background: **Father – John Summers; Mother –deceased; Brother – Amethyst Summers (refer to other SUBJECTS); Sister – Meia Summers – missing (refer to other SUBJECTS)

            Other family – Kirisawa Ryu and Kirisawa Saori – deceased

            Known friends – previous Hokage and Uruha Jyushinshu (refer to other NEW SUBJECTS)

**Educational Background: **delinquent

            Started school – 3 y/o

* Finished second year of high school

**Known Special Abilities: **psychic device control – Fuujin – wind manipulation

**Additional Information: **Stolen as a baby and brought to another country (Japan). Searches made but surprisingly, couldn't be tracked down. Brought to an orphanage and adopted a few days later. Adoptive parents died a year later in a car-crash on their way to babysitter's house. Babysitter knows of a couple (Kirisawa) who wanted a baby but couldn't have one. Through legal court, subject adopted.

      Koganei blinked again and again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He and Ganko were surfing the net and had come across a prohibited site. Of course, being curious, they tried to hack it. Koganei being good at complications like this one, had managed to enter the system after a few hours. 

      It had been a month since the arrival of Fuuko's brother. And what they discovered about him and Shane had been an unexpected one.

      I looked at the quiet hospital room. Fuuko's brother had just been here as always. He is a nice boy and he reminds me much of Fuuko with his cheerful disposition.

      I sighed and sat on the bed to stare at Fuuko. Four years is long enough for Fuuko to be sleeping. 

      Honestly, I couldn't last here with them. I really couldn't. Staying here makes me feel all the fear of losing another important person. I needed so badly to get away. Get away from all this pain and fear.

      My whole person is always intruded by the past – past where everything was tolerable enough; past where the annoying antics of the Hokage were very much alive; and past where a purple-haired monkey would bound up to me and try to make me lighten up.

      At times, thoughts of me being cursed to solitary life crowds my mind. Maybe I was meant to be alone that's why whenever I hold someone close, they would be taken away from me the next moment.

      That night so long ago, I felt something strange. But I ignored it thinking she would still be there in the morning to call me. And now, I regret it so much. I never knew it'd be the last time that she'd call and bother me. 

      If only I had gone to her house and made sure she would be alright, maybe she would still be here. Maybe I wouldn't be this hurt. Maybe everybody would still be completely happy.

      All this pain is my fault. I sensed something but I ignored it. And when I had Fuuko, I took for granted that she'd be there forever.

      I used to ignore them all and talk with sarcasm to cover the fact that I had learned to come out of my shell once again. And to cover the fact that they had succeeded in melting my ice.

      Then, there is also the fact that I made sure no one would know. The Hokage managed to come near but not as near as Fuuko.

      Strange, come to think of it. That annoying monkey being the light of my life. But it turned out that way.

      With all of Fuuko's bothersome little frolics to make me lighten up, with all her cheer, and with all her patience with me, I finally let my guard down. I finally opened up my frozen up soul.

      She would call me when she gets home, talking about anything else with just the objective of making me feel that there's actually someone who gives a damn about me – the real me that is and not the bishounen figure of the school.

      She would also bombard me with e-mails and text messages, and even notes – notes that contained nothing but nonsense like 'Hey, Mi-chan. Remember to smile today', 'Eat well', or something like that.

      And when she finally got into me, she suddenly disappeared. She suddenly left and took away my hope of a happy life together with her.

      I hated it. I really hated it when I saw her house in the news, when I heard the newscaster announce something gruesome, and when I saw ambulances taking away people. I hated every moment when everyone changed into people I didn't expect them to be. And most of all, I hated it when Fuuko's not there anymore.

      Every time I see or hear the Hokage, I feel this damn wrench in my chest and it's especially at its worst wrenching when I see Fuuko looking so dead. And I know why. It's because I have learned to consider them my family. Their pain is my pain.

      Who would've thought that I treasure them? And who would've thought that I've actually realized before the incident that I've fallen for the purple-haired monkey?

      Yes. I have fallen for her. I didn't know when and how it happened. I just realized it one day when I had this strong urge to tell her not to mind those girls who insults her; when I had the same urge to tell her that I will always be there to protect and care for her.

      Maybe it was because she made me feel loved again, that I fell for her. Or maybe it was because she had always annoyed me to no end that I was always thinking about her until one day I realized that I felt something different for her.

      They say, the more you hate the more you love. Well, I suppose that's exactly how I learned to love the annoying monkey, my monkey.

      I sighed and gave in to the temptation of touching her face. She pains me more than the rest. Because I know she's alive but she is as still as the dead. I wish she would come back.

      I don't know how long I have been in this dark and empty space. But all I know is that as my life replays before me, I am left with nothing else but this dominating emptiness and pain.

      I must be dead. But if I am still living right now, it must be because it is a second chance given to me. And these flashbacks must be for me to realize a resolution in life.

      I am scared. Because as my life replays before me again and again, I am beginning to realize how scared I am of everything else. I am beginning to see that all my life had been a staged play. 

      I had become tough because of everyone. Because I wanted so much to protect them. But then, my pretending made me lose my parents. If I hadn't acted like a hero, maybe I could've asked for my friends' help.

      Why am I such a jerk? Why did I run away from the truth that I am not as strong as everyone thinks me to be? Why did I fool everyone?

      And now, my staged actions brought me nothing but misery and loss. I hate myself. I hate myself for destroying my life and destroying others' life.

      I know. . . I know that my parents are dead. I know that my Fuujin is nothing more but a memory just like them. Because I just have this dominating emptiness and pain.

      They are enough to tell me what I do not see. Besides, with attackers that strong, I know that death is inevitable.

      If only there is something I could do to make it all okay. But I know there isn't any way. For so long I had pretended to be something I am not to escape the pain of not being who everyone wants me to be. To escape the fear of having no one left. 

      The more I ran away, the more the truth came to me. And now, it hit me with a blow I could never evade.

      I am weak. I am miserable. And I am alone.

      I suppose the only way to make up for my mistake is to stop running away from reality. To stop hiding in this place.

      Yes. It is time to stop running away. Because in the first place, that is what brought me all this misery.

      "Fuuko. . ." I whispered.

      She stared back at me with at first blank eyes. Then gradually, life came to it.

      "You finally came back."

      She just continued staring at me, her dark blue eyes sad against my ice-blue eyes.

**~tbc (soon)~**

**Author's Note: **First of all, I would like to thank those who reviewed. Thanks for inspiring the sucking author. Next, I give my apologies if the story is getting weird by the minute and if it absolutely sucks. Major crisis. I want to get swallowed up by the ground. Anyway, I hope I'm still alive by next week to continue this one. And I hope by then, my gracious readers are still there.

**My Answers to the Reviewers:**

Ranka I will try as always so just be patient with my errors. To err is human especially now that I'm desperate. 

Kurei Don't hate me for this one if more questions can arise from it. It's part of the story I guess.

Yanagi I don't think your fics are boring. I like them you know. And the mush part, I'm trying to make it. But I do need to take in romantic pills.

hyper-shark Well, I hope this would make up for the last one I did. And if it doesn't, there's always the next one.

bishounen lovah Sorry about the Koganei POV. I guess I overdid it a bit. But I tried not to make anything here over the fence or something.

soul This is going to be, though there still isn't any mush thingies present yet.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: **As Swift As the Wind

**Author: **Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flame of Recca so don't sue me…

**Chapter 4:**

**(Koganei's POV)**

      We waited anxiously outside Fuuko-neechan's room. The doctors had kept us out even before we could enter.

      Ganko and I were still busy surfing the net especially on the part of a secret lab's website on psychics and such when Ganko's hand phone rang. We almost had a heart attack thinking that we've been caught or something.

      It was Mikagami-niichan. He called to inform us that Fuuko-neechan had finally woken up.

      We rushed to the hospital and found the rest there, standing outside the room.

      I don't know. But I suddenly feel that something is not right. It's just that with what Ganko and I found out about earlier and with Fuuko-neechan's sudden come back, something is really bound to happen.

      I hope it's not going to wreck our lives again. Because I don't know how much I could take.

**(Fuuko's POV)**

      I don't know what happened. The moment I made up my mind to leave my dark sanctuary, the same light I last saw before I came to this dark place appeared. When the temporary blindness it caused went away, I was staring at ice-colored eyes.

      Mikagami.

      I never expected him to be the one I'll first see. I had always thought I am just an annoying monkey to him. But when I saw his eyes back then, I saw relief, happiness, and something else.

      Was he just acting to be indifferent back then? Or is it because he pities me that he staged those expressions in his eyes?

      I wish I would know. But how can I when all that I feel now is still this dominating emptiness and pain?

**(Yanagi's POV)**

      We're all so glad that Fuuko finally came back to us. Although it had been three days since she woke up, we never really had gotten a chance to see her yet.

      The doctors said that it wouldn't be good for her to be within much noise or something like that. But it doesn't matter. We'll see her soon anyway.

      I wonder what she's doing right now. I wonder how she would react when she sees us.

      There are so many things to wonder about. But I'll never know what'll happen till it's there. I just hope everything will be alright now.

**(Mikagami's POV)**

      The doctors had finally allowed us to see Fuuko after a week. At the time that the doctors announced that, I was waiting outside her room with Fuuko's brother.

      He smiled at me and said that I may go to Fuuko and he would just wait outside to give me some time. He's amusing somehow. Shouldn't he be the one who should be given some time with Fuuko? Then again, he couldn't just blurt out that he's Fuuko's brother.

      When I entered, Fuuko was awake. She was lying there, staring blankly at the ceiling. She didn't even notice me when I sat at her bed and looked at her for a long time. It was only when I touched her hand that she stirred, apparently startled as her dark blue eyes focused on me.

      Her eyes clearly told me she's scared. But I didn't know what to say so I thought that maybe she needs something that I so wanted when Mifuyu-neechan left me.

      "What are you doing?" She asked just above a whisper.

      I withdrew a bit from the hug and looked at her. "I'm hugging you."

      "Why?"

      "Do you really need to know?"

      She looked at me, her eyes searching mine probably for assurance that I wasn't playing a twisted joke on her. A while later, she shook her head. "No."

      Just as I had predicted of her, she buried her face on my shoulder and encircled her arms around me. She had always been a vulnerable child in my eyes though she never knew that. Of course it was because I never was careful in handling her with my sarcasm. But I did that because I do need to make sure no one would suspect that I have gradually learned to hold her closer in my heart.

      Besides, she may be a vulnerable child inside, but she's also a proud fighter. I wouldn't want to injure her pride should I break her bubble by making it known to her that I can see through her little act of being invulnerable.

      Come to think of it, she is just like me. Only, in a different way. I caged my vulnerability in ice. She caged hers in fire. Her fiery disposition, her sunny smile – everything had its foundation rooted in fire – warm and bright. However, with the warmth and brightness she had exuded for others, she left nothing for herself. And the injuries that a fire might cause, she shouldered alone. She let herself be the fuel of the fire she had made to make others happy.

      And now, she had exhausted her strength. It was obvious enough with her hugging me of all people. I know how she looks at me. A cold person inside and out. But I know she wanted to help me regardless of her impression. Because she is warm. She will sacrifice herself for others to smile and live once more.          

      "Will you leave me?" She whispered.

      "No, I won't leave you."

      She drew back a bit and looked at me with eyes brimming of restrained tears. "Really?"

      She amazes me. She's still restraining what she can when it's obvious enough that she needs to set herself free even for a time.

      "Really?" She repeated.

      I nodded.

      She continued looking at me for a long time. "Why are you doing this?"

      I was caught off guard. But of course, I had been trained to think quickly.

      "You're my friend."

      "Am I important then?"

      She looked lost. She looked as if she was looking for assurance that she still belonged.

      "Of course."

      A tear fell and I withdrew one arm to brush away the tear with my fingers.

      "I'm such a jerk. I was so weak. I disgraced everyone."

      With her tirade came her tears. I withdrew my hand and hugged her close, letting her feel through my warmth that I will never leave her whatever she thinks of herself. . . whatever she becomes.

**(Recca's POV)**

      It's been two weeks since Fuuko woke up and a week of seeing her awake.

      She's still a bit depressed with what happened and I think she knows that her parents are dead and her Fuujin is destroyed. She never asked us any questions yet but she will soon. And I don't think I want to be around to see her reaction when the time comes.

      She's tough but Hime always reminded me that everyone has a breaking point. Although I haven't seen Fuuko break apart yet, this is not an assurance that she won't. It is even scarier if given a careful thought, because that would mean she had bottled up too much negative emotions away.

      I don't think I'll be able to handle seeing her when she starts asking questions and we have no choice but to answer because I have been too used to seeing her smile.

      I'm sorry for putting her in a platform with a sign 'should always smile for others to have hope'. But do I have a choice? She chose her path as we all chose ours.

      I hate myself for being selfish and letting her force herself to keep up with the image we have imposed on her unconsciously. But what can we do? She alone is fitted for the path she chose and I suppose she had carried well with her mask.

      Yes, mask. Everyone has a mask. I mask my fears and frustrations with my cheekiness, Mikagami with his coldness, Hime with her gentleness, and so on.

      Fuuko's mask is no more now. And I'm scared with the mask she will adopt in the future. People always had this nature of changing drastically when faced with a situation almost unbearable as emptiness and pain.

**(Ganko's POV)**

      I wonder when Amethyst will come to visit. In almost three weeks of Fuuko-neechan being back, Amethyst just visits her when she's sleeping. He said it wouldn't do Fuuko-neechan good if he comes in her life immediately.

      I don't really understand him. But if he thinks that it would be the best, who am I to contradict it.

      Kaoru and I still haven't had the guts to ask him or Shane about what we discovered. And we are pretty worried that he'd read our mind.

      But honestly, I'm not scared with him. It's not because he's so good-looking but more so because he has this peaceful air about him. Still, I don't know what to think after I read that. I do hope he has no connection whatsoever with those people who attacked Fuuko-neechan. Because he's scary if he's within their level and maybe he could've ended so many lives.

**(Domon's POV)**

      We were all laughing like crazy. For the past hour, we have talked about nothing but jokes.

      I'm really so happy that everything is turning out well. And Fuuko seems to be more alright. Although, she still can't leave the hospital for reasons unknown to us. I suppose it has something to do with the doctors wanting to monitor her health and all.

      It's not like we care anyway for as long as everything is starting to turn out for the better. But still there is something that bothers me. Perhaps only I am the one bothered. I guess I'm a little bit pessimistic.

      Maybe those guys are already dead or something. Yeah. I suppose so. They haven't shown themselves for the past four years – whoever they are.

      I shook my head to get rid of unnecessary thoughts. The kid might find this amusing.

      Funny. Kid. He's over six feet and he's just eighteen. I don't think kid and Amethyst fits in the same sentence. He's more mature than could be expected. He's cheerful, that's for sure. But he knows when to be serious and when to laugh.

      I like him. He's much nicer than could be expected. It makes me wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend. I mean with a face like that, a good height, a nice body, a fat pocket, and a good personality; it is not hard to find a girl who wouldn't want to be his girlfriend. Heck, even some of the guys at the mall were looking at him.

      I think they've gone gay. Not that I can blame them. He's unbelievably good-looking that one might even suspect him as a visiting angel or something.

      Speaking of angel, over the span of time Fuuko slept, her physical appearance changed so much. She looked like Amethyst – an angel. She was beautiful before and now, too beautiful to be true.

      I think she'd cope up well. She's strong. We're here and she has another family in Amethyst and Shane. Besides, I'm sure she'd be too busy dating that she wouldn't have time to stick to misery and grieving. Her parents wouldn't like that.

**(Amethyst's POV)**

      It wouldn't be good for Fuuko to be introduced to me this soon. She might ask questions as to who I am. I'm sure her friends would have trouble in explaining that I'm her brother. Besides, if she does learn about that as early as now, more questions will arise. And I am certain that those questions will touch her recognized family's well-being and such. I cannot afford to make her feel more pain than she already is feeling from not being able to fight back well.

      Fighters have much pride especially uncommon ones namely those who use powers and such. When pride is injured, it can cause much internal conflict. And at her stage, she is still trying to recover from her traumatic experience. To cause more painful stimuli may devastate her. And that is something I do not intend to do.

      She is a long-lost sister. She is the only one blood relative I will have soon as my father will not last in his current state. Meia is still missing. 

      I wasn't able to protect Fuuko before but now that I am here, I will give up anything I have to not lose another sister.

      I will get to the bottom of what happened to Fuuko a little more than four years ago even if I get punishments from –

      "Amethyst." Shane interrupted.

**(Shane's POV)**

      He looked back at me from his stare outside the window of his office building here in Tokyo. "Yes?"

      "I hate to interrupt your contemplation but there are more pressing matters that require your attention."

      "Paper works? New business proposals?"

      "No. Much more than that."

      "Is there something wrong with Fuuko?"

      "No. But I have just received a message – an urgent summon for you."

      "I see. It's been so long. Five years of vacation."

      He walked away from the windows and to his desk, leaning and looking at the pictures of his family and friends, and his newfound sister. He picked up a picture of Meia, his missing sister, and Fuuko.

      He may not notice this but his aura is changing into something heavy and sad before it turned cold as he placed the pictures down and he walked towards the door. With his hand holding the knob, he turned to look at me. "I'll leave Fuuko to you. You know how to access my accounts should there be a need for more money."

      "When will you come back?"

      He smiled. I suppose the wavering of my voice told him so much.

      "You're worried about me." He teased. "Don't be."

      "I can't help it. When ARE you going to get back?"

      "You know pretty well that every urgent summon means less than a percent of me coming back."

      "Meia–"

      "I will find out soon if her disappearance had been from an urgent summon."

      "You know you can't question the organization."

      He shrugged. "I can't but I will."

      He opened the door and walked out before I could say anything else. I was standing there in the middle of the large office room feeling a chill go up my spine. 

      I hate it whenever a message of summon comes. It causes much pain. I have seen Meia throw away everything and endure all pain. And I've seen Amethyst hurting so much for Meia.

      I didn't understand at all. It may be selfish of me to ask this but why do they have to sacrifice too much for beings that wouldn't even care to know or thank them afterwards?

      They have sacrificed enough and I know it's time for them to mind their own well-being. I feel sorry for Fuuko. She may not be able to meet her brother after all.

**(Recca's POV)**

      I can't believe this! Shane is telling us to keep Fuuko quiet for another month! Does she think it is easy to stay with Fuuko and wondering when she will ask questions? Does she think it will be easy to lie to a close friend when she starts wondering?

      Where the hell is Fuuko's brother anyway? Why can't he just come and tell Fuuko? He's the brother anyway. I can't do this. I can't.

**(Yanagi's POV)**

      What is going on with Amethyst? Why has he left for a business? Did he think his business is more important than Fuuko-chan?

      There must be something else. I don't think he is capable of abandoning someone just like Fuuko-chan. And from what Kaoru-kun told me about Amethyst's visits to a sleeping Fuuko-chan, I think he will never abandon her. Never.

**(Domon's POV)**

      Here I am, staring into my instructor's back, thinking about what Shane said. I really wonder what type of business the kid had left for.

      I don't think he'd leave Fuuko for paper works. I know he wouldn't.

      Shane is hiding something. She didn't mention about the business even if we asked her. She just said that it was important.

      Oh boy. Fuuko sure has a very complicated family life.

**(Mikagami's POV)**

      There must be something going on that I should know of.

      Koganei and Ganko are hiding something from me. I just know so. It may gave something to do with Amethyst as they were both looking at him when they arrived at the hospital after I called to inform them that Fuuko woke up.

      I need to know what is going on. Amethyst wouldn't leave without a good reason. That kid is more reasonable than anyone could expect. So something big must be behind this business as Shane had lightly put so.

      Amethyst stepped inside a big room calmly and stared at five people sitting around a long table.

      "We have called you for an emergency." A girl said.

      "That's why I'm here." Amethyst replied coolly, sitting down at the other end of the table.

      "Ever so cool, Amethyst. Good." A blue-haired bishounen commented tapping a pen on the table. "Now that we're complete, it is time for the briefing."

      Amethyst looked steadily at the man. "This isn't about the Essence, is it?"

**~tbc (soon)~**

**Author's Note: **Special thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry if his chapter is boring and uneventful. It's just that my major problem is still here. And I do apologize for any error incurred in this chapter and the previous ones. Just feel free to correct me. Thanks again ^^

**My Answers to the Reviewers:**

mischie I will try to make it more interesting the way you would like it to be.

Fuuko-san I'm sorry for the confusion I caused. I didn't put whose POV it was to see if the people reading know how each character would think or react. About Fuuko, I think it's somewhere in her first POV. About the touching thing *question marks hovers around* Well, I'll just leave you to your opinion. ^^ And I wouldn't stop as long as I know that people are still with me.

kaze' yurei Yeah, I think this is going to be a long one. Though, I'm not too sure about the 'good' part. You know, I could still screw things up with my blunders.

Dream Yup, Fuuko woke up and yup, this is going to be a ToFu. Though I'm still having a hard time coz it wasn't really the original plan but someone suggested and I just thought that maybe I should give it a try.

Yanagi I didn't notice. *sweatdrop* Maybe this time around I didn't. I hope so. My mother would freak out if she reads something blue or tragic from me like the last time. She thought I wanted to commit suicide. *major sweatdrop*

Dark Phoenix I think it's a bit vague on what'll happen but I needed to cut this because it's already too long. Anyhow, I just hope that by the next chapter, things will start to really show.

hyper_shark Was that a positive response or a *gulp* negative one? I know you find it weird.

vanessa I leave you to your opinion. *coughs* Anyhow, I will continue with this as long as there's support ^^

Ranka You mean the one where Fuuko woke up with Mikagami being with her? Or was that Fuuko's POV?

TouTetsu There isn't much event here as I had to cut the long chapter. But hopefully, by the next one, the events would be more stimulating.

Melyan Hehehe. Didn't know that Fuuko's condition could cause a worry-wart syndrome in you. Anyhow, I'm trying in the ToFu part. I wouldn't want to get clobbered.

bishounen lovah Not much interesting changes for now. About her relationship with her bro and sis, I think by next chapter it'd be there. And before I forget, thanks for the correction. Sorry about that. I don't usually have time to polish and check. I hope by break I'd be able to change all the errors on the others.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title**: As Swift As the Wind

**Author**: Haze

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Flame of Recca so don't sue me…

**Chapter 5:**

**(Mikagami's POV)**

      Another month had passed and Amethyst is still not back. It's been strange. Two months of being awake, and Fuuko still hadn't even asked a single question. It's not as if she has amnesia as the doctors did not mention about it.

      Is it possible that she knows what happened? But who would tell her?

      "Mi-chan, she's thinking about you too."

      "Huh?"

      I looked at Fuuko, trying not to look too confused. What was she talking about?

      "Goodness!" She said, slapping a hand on her forehead. "Mi-chan, you are so dense you know."

      "Excuse me?"

      She giggled. "I was talking about your girlfriend. She's thinking about you too so don't go zooming out on me all the time. Jeez. You're so into her that you're still thinking about her even when you're babysitting little Fuuko-chan."

      "I do NOT have a girlfriend. And if you spread that news to the other monkeys–"

      "Yeah, sure. You'd kill us." She said, grinning widely at me. "Mi-chan has a girlfriend. I'm sure I'd go rich for that news. Imagine, the ice man of the century finally melting! Did she throw you to the sun to make you go so soft? I mean you're even going soft on me. Babysitting me and all. Not like I'm your baby but. . ."

      Here she goes again, talking continuously. Not that I mind. It's better to have her like this instead of feeling so insecure because of her failure in fighting against those men. Yes, it's better for her to be this way. At least it is an assurance that she is coping up. But I'm still bothered.

      Since Amethyst went away, Shane had been more busy with I don't know what. Koganei and Ganko had always been doing their disappearing acts and comes back more jumpy like they know something the rest of us don't. When I tried to confront them, they denied having a secret. But I doubt their denials.

      They may know something important concerning Fuuko. I have to find out. But how?

      "Oi! Are you listening to me?"

      "What?"

      Fuuko grinned at me. "Mi-chan is really in love! Thinking so much of the lucky girl of the century! The world must be going upside-down. Hey, can you help me to the windows? I need to see if pigs are flying."

      "You don't need to see that proof. Just the fact that a monkey like you could talk is enough."

      "Ahahahahaha. Mi-chan is still so cross. Ahahahahaha. I think your children's name will have to go with the theme grumpy. Just like you. Ahahahahaha."

      I'm glad she's still like this. I don't mind her noise and childishness at all. It's better than seeing her assume a different type of person. Because knowing how stubborn this wind goddess could be, I would probably have to do the impossible to change her mind.

      "Where is it?" General Proxima asked in a cold voice.

      "We still don't know, General. We couldn't get near her for the past two human months."

      "Useless fools!" Her voice rose. "Kill all those who protects her if needed be. Just get her!"

      "But General–"

      "Enough! The Council of Light had started to move. They know that the Essence is missing. If we do not get to it before they do, we will be obliterated!"

      "It is difficult to obtain information. Her friends–"

      "Get rid of them if they interfere, as simple as that. We need to know where the Essence is before the Council of Light locates it. Now go!"

      When they had left, the General looked at the glass she was holding and realized that it was near to breaking. She gritted her teeth and crushed the glass, not even flinching as her blood trickled from her palms.

      "Wind brat, do not even wait for me to go to you."

**(Fuuko's POV)**

      Why wouldn't it go away? Why?

      I'm trying to go back to being the Fuuko I had gotten used to. But why is it that the emptiness and pain wouldn't leave? I had accepted that I am now an orphan and am just an ordinary person without the Fuujin. But why are they still here? Why wouldn't they leave me alone?

      Is it because I am still resuming my staged life that the emptiness and pain are haunting me? Is it because I am still running away from my loneliness even when I came back?

      I don't understand why. I don't want to be sad. . . but I suppose that's what I have always been. But I can't stop my charade now. Not when my friends are around. Not when they are happy seeing me with this mask.

      "Look, there are so many websites concerning Meia Summers." Ganko noted as she and Koganei stared at the monitor.

      "Maybe we should try this one." Koganei suggested, clicking on a link. "Let's see. Ah here, comments."

      Koganei clicked on the comments' button and was surprised at seeing from the counter that there are more than a hundred pages of comments.

      "She's THIS popular?" Koganei asked looking at the comments.

      "Obviously. I mean look at the comments. Best in sports. Best in academics. Best in conduct. Best looks. Best in everything. It even says that she's everyone's best friend or something. Is she an angel or what?" Ganko said disbelievingly. "I mean I can see that both boys and girls are so impressed by her. She could have a fan club you know with members ranging from oldies to youngsters. Look at this, even her instructors are commenting on how brilliant she is and sports persons are also commending her for being the best."

      "I don't think she is human at all. She's too good to be true, Ganko. No human can be as perfect as that."

      "But if she's not human, then what is she? Some fallen angel or something?"

      "What if she is?"

      "She's Amethyst's sister AND Fuuko-neechan's sister. It means. . ."

      "No way."

      Koganei and Ganko looked at each other with pure disbelief.

      With a slash, the blue-haired man ended his opponent's life. Amethyst stared at his companions and then turned back.

      "Where are you going?" A pink-haired girl asked.

      "I have no time for fighting with immortals that cannot even put up a good fight." Amethyst shrugged.

      "Amethyst, we may be far stronger than our current opponents but we cannot be sure about the next they will send."

      "I don't care about whether they send stronger people. We can't find it by fighting them."

      "How then do you propose we find it?"

      "Whoever they are after must know of the Essence's location."

      "Are you suggesting that we wait?" The blue-haired man asked. "And interrupt them when the location is revealed?"

      "Do we have a choice? We can kill them all and still not find any clue."

      "Kill them all? You didn't even help us dispose of them." A raven-haired female interrupted coldly.

      Amethyst's eyes turned from its cold look to an even more frozen state. "They're all dead now, aren't they? Am I still obliged to whine with you about not bothering to help destroy those who from the start are not even capable of killing one of us?"

      The raven-haired girl's eyes reflected suppressed rage. "You act imperturbable, Amethyst. But I'm sure that within that serene stance is a turmoil you cannot stand."

      Amethyst shrugged coolly. "Am I supposed to break down and admit that, Psyche?"

      Psyche clenched her fists. "I can't understand why you are with us when it is clear that you do not care about our missions."

      "Stop it, Psyche." The pink-haired girl interrupted. "We cannot fight each other. Doing that is the greatest treachery we can do."

      "Is that your reason for interrupting, Locke?" Psyche countered. "Or is it because you harbor a secret desire for Amethyst that you are stopping all this?"

      "Enough!" The blue-haired man cut in. "Whatever our differences are, we cannot afford to let it destroy our purpose of being a team."

      "Tell that to Psyche. She's the one who's always picking a fight." Locke reasoned, eyes turning colder by the second. "Not with Amethyst alone but with the rest of us."

      "Psyche, I did notice that Locke has a point. I will give you a warning. If you do not stop rivaling everyone negatively, I will have to petition for your suspension."

      Psyche narrowed her eyes on Amethyst who was standing indifferently near Locke.

**(Fuuko's POV)**

      Someone is still after me. I just know it. I'm scared. What if they were the ones who attacked me? What if they're still trying to find whatever it was that they called the Essence? What if they take more than my life like before?

      They took away my parents and my Fuujin. And now I am still trying to build back the life that they shattered. But they're coming again. What else are they going to take? I have nothing left except my friends. . .

      No. This can't be. Would they take away my friends just as they took away my parents and my Fuujin? Would they?

      Is this why the emptiness and pain wouldn't leave? Are they foreboding that I will once again be so shattered that I would seek shelter even in the darkest and most empty place there could be?

      I am scared. Not for me alone but for everyone who has connection with me.

      Why am I such a trouble?

      I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend to be a hero when the truth is I am not. I can't. I just can't. I need to stop. I need to before it is too late. Before I bring more pain to those who are important to me.

      I need to stop all my pretend. I need to find myself. Perhaps by then I would know what to do so I can protect everyone. Perhaps by then, no one would suffer what I need to suffer alone. Perhaps by then, no one would experience the fate of my parents who died because I have something important that I am too stupid to remember. Perhaps by then, I wouldn't need to pretend to be strong, to be happy, and to be a person I really am not.

**(Mikagami's POV)**

      As I entered the room, I noticed the heavy atmosphere that seemed to hang around Fuuko as she sat on the chair near the window. She did not notice me at all like she was in her own world. I walked towards her and stood at her back and still she did not notice me. She is obviously thinking about something very, very important.

      "Fuuko." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

      She almost jumped and when she turned her head to look up, her eyes told me that she was petrified and not just surprised. It took a few seconds before the fear was gone. . . or were they?

      "I'm sorry, Mi-chan. I was just thinking."

      I pulled a chair and sat beside her. "Do you want to tell me what it is about?"

      She shook her head before she smiled the fake smile that she obviously had staged since she was young.

      "Are you sure?"

      She turned to me with a look of disbelief – genuine disbelief. "You know, I think you really have it bad for your girlfriend. You seem to care more of other people."

      "Is that supposed to be bad?"

      "No. But I'm just surprised. I never thought that someone would have that much effect on you to make you so nice even to a monkey like me. You were only nice to Yanagi before."

      She looked serious. Too serious to be the Fuuko she had pretended to be. So this means that this is more of a product of her observation. Does this mean I have been too cold with everyone else?

      "You look confused, Mikagami."

      Mikagami. She never calls me that unless she is serious.

      "Never mind. So, why are you here? Are you here to look after me again?" She smiled, her eyes crowding with the fake happiness that only she can perfectly make.

      I still have a class in less than half an hour. So technically I'm here to just check on her. But. . .

      "Obviously. How would I know that you plan to escape and go back to the zoo?"

      "Ahahahahaha. You're still so grumpy. You know, maybe I should change your name from Iceman to Grumpy then to Mr. Zookeeper."

      She kept laughing and I was wondering whether it was staged or not. But when I caught a glimpse of her eyes, I was sure that it wasn't fake happiness I saw. Then, she looked at me – eyes gaining the expression of amazement. I wonder why.

      "What?" I asked, trying to sound irritated.

**(Fuuko's POV)**

      I shook my head and smiled at him. I think he didn't realize that he was smiling openly, warmly – and to me of all people.

      Looks like the Iceman did have a change. I used to wonder if there is someone who is capable of changing him, of making him come out of his shell. I suppose over the time that I ran away from reality by hiding in myself, he had found the girl who he could love so much.

      The girl must be a goddess to be able to affect him like that. I wish I had been that girl. At least she had managed to help my comrade when I cannot, when no one in the Hokage can.

      When will I be able to help people with my own strength and personality? When will I stop bringing them pain? When will I be strong enough to protect them?

      Who am I now? Without my Fuujin, I am not the wind goddess anymore. And without my parents, I am nothing but an orphan.

**(Mikagami's POV)**

      She's having doubt about herself again. The darkness that crowds her eyes scares me. It was the very same darkness that haunted me when my sister died.

      "Fuuko." I called as I put a hand on her arm.

      She looked at me, apparently startled out of her musings.

      "Do you want to go out?"

      "I don't think the doctors would–" She began.

      "I could ask them for permission."

      She looked hesitant as if she was afraid of what's outside her hospital room.

      "I'll be with you." I assured her.

      Moments later she nodded. "Okay. But only if you promise."

      I tried to suppress a smile. She's still as human as she should be instead of pretending to be the invincible all the time. "I promise."

      "Uh, Mi-chan?"

      "What?"

      "Won't your girlfriend mind?"

      How stubborn could she get? I've always told her that I've no girlfriend but she insists that I have. There is no use in denying as she wouldn't take it anyway. As of the moment, she doesn't need any more arguments and so do I.

      "No, she wouldn't."

      "Oh okay. If you say so. I'm just making sure. I wouldn't want her to barge in here and accuse me of trying to steal you away." She explained, grinning widely at me.

      "Whatever you say."

      She began laughing. "You really have it so bad that you even surrender before a friendly argument can start."

      I just shrugged to end the discussion or whatever it is.

      "That's the girl." A shadow whispered to another shadow.

      "We must get to her soon."

      "Yes. Especially now that I do not sense any non-human around her."

      The three shadows stared at their target as she chatted and teased a silver-haired bishounen already waiting for the proper time to strike.

(A/n: I'm making it longer so please be patient ^^ )

**(Fuuko's POV)**

      What am I doing in this place again? Why am I floating in this dark and empty place again? This can't mean that something bad will happen again, can it? I have always had this dream some time before those people came to the house.

      Will they come once more and take what I have left? My friends? But without the Fuujin, I wouldn't be able to protect them. I know that the Hokage is not strong enough to fight them. They are just too strong. They may not even be humans.

      But why me? Why are they searching for something that I don't know I have? Or am I just too stupid not to know that something important is with me?

I'm scared. I can't even protect those people I love. Why? Why am I so weak?

      "I just hate this." Recca mumbled as he stared at his math book.

      "Recca-kun, you have to concentrate. Here, let me help you." Yanagi offered.

      Domon shook his head as he pocketed his hand phone. "Well, looks like Mikagami's the only one who can go there today. Koganei and Ganko said they were doing an important research. You, Recca, have a load of quizzes for this day and so does Yanagi. I can't go because I have to pass my major subjects and I can't exactly do that if I'm not going to take the long quizzes bound for each major subject today."

      "Well, maybe we could just drop by tonight."

      "And disturb Fuuko-chan? Recca-kun, I think it'd be best if we just go tomorrow. How I wish Kagerou-san isn't very busy on her research on things that are so dangerous."

      "By the way, did Shane give any of you a call?"

      Domon shook his head. "Not a call."

      "Same here, Recca-kun."

      "I just wonder what Fuuko's brother is up to. Shane said that he'd be back after a month. And it's past the deadline and he hasn't even made an appearance."

      "Yeah. You're right. But I think that the kid has something very important in his hands. I doubt he'll leave Fuuko for nothing. He may have not spent the longest time with her, but Amethyst is a good kid." Domon then looked at his watch. "Well, I got to go. I can't afford to miss my first quiz for the day."

      Yanagi stared at Domon's retreating figure as he left the canteen. "You know, I think Domon-kun is right."

      Recca raised a brow. It's not that he didn't trust the amethyst-eyed bishounen. But there is just something about the kid that bothers him although he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

**(Mikagami's POV)**

      It has been a long and tiring day in school, not that academics is something tedious but because of those girls who kept on trying to make me go out with them. Just when are they going to stop bugging me? It's too unfortunate that Fuuko is still in the hospital. Perhaps she could help me make those girls stay away from me. . .

      I stared at her door wondering if she is awake or not. But then it wouldn't matter because I just wanted to know if she was alright. I just wanted to make sure that I don't make the same mistake again.

      When I opened the door, I was drawn by her figure lying so peacefully on the bed. She looked more ethereal than usual with the moonlight highlighting her features with such gentle suitability. The wind was blowing gently from the open windows and as it caressed its wielder, some of her hair covered her face slightly, gently.

      She is a picture of unearthly beauty.

      I closed the door with my eyes still glued to her figure. She looked peaceful enough but I didn't want to go just yet. I walked towards her and sat on her bed, looking at her as she slept.

      For a long time, I just sat there gazing at Fuuko. Then I noticed that the corners of her closed eyes were wet with unconscious tears. I ached for her. Even till her sleep she is facing pain. I couldn't do anything but just run my fingers on her cheek and whisper to her ear.

      "I will not leave you no matter what happens."

      I drew back slightly and before I could stop myself, I lightly touched her lips with mine.

      Before I left, I closed the window and looked at her, making sure that she's going to be just fine.

      Unknown men entered the house without opening any door or window. They just appeared in the middle of the living room, looking around composedly for their target.

      A woman came to the living room and upon seeing them, she screamed. Seconds later, a man came to the woman's rescue. However, he found his wife standing there – frozen with fear as a dagger hovered on her forehead, threatening to plunge through her head should she make any move.

      Before the man could do anything, another dagger moved towards him and stopped just before his neck.

      "Make one wrong more and both of you are going to be dead." A girl around seventeen warned.

      The man and woman stood there petrified for their lives and for the life of their daughter. But then their daughter, a purple-haired teenager, came running towards the living room. Attempting to save her parents, she summoned upon the powers of the wind.

      The controller of the dagger raised a brow and informed her companions that she would play for a while. A fight ensued and the wind-wielder soon discovered that her opponent's power does not only consist of telekinesis but she can manipulate the wind as well although with much more ease.

      The purple-haired girl could not protect her parents well and soon, a blast of wind from the opponent sent the girl's parents slamming to wall leaving them unconscious as they fell to the floor.

      Blood was everywhere and the purple-haired girl was feeling weird from the blood loss she had been experiencing from numerous wounds.

      "What do you want?!" The purple-haired girl screamed.

      "Tell us where the Essence is." A boy around eighteen said in a cold, demanding voice.

      "What essence?!"

      "We have no time for games! Tell us where it is before we lose patience!"

      "But I don't know what you're talking about!"

      The intruders laughed. "Then we'll just have to obtain your memory stones which would mean that we would have to kill you."

      The purple-haired wind wielder prepared to fight them although there was only less than a percent of her winning with their number and strength and her state.

      Before she could attack the intruders, one of them moved with the speed of light and attacked her from the back. The attack had been the last one her body could tolerate.

      She fell but before reaching the ground a very bright light appeared and a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

      "Blast it!" General Proxima exclaimed as the wine glass she was holding shattered in her hand. "So, it's him who interrupted."

      "Who?"

      General Proxima rose from her seat and bowed down as Lady Taurus, a light green-haired beauty, entered. Seconds later, Lady Taurus turned to her and gave her permission to stand. The Lady's eyes traveled over to a certain giant crystal and saw a movie-like event played again and again.

      "So, he's actually the girl's protector." Lady Taurus noted as the crystal zoomed in a certain blonde-haired bishounen.

      "Don't worry, Lady Taurus. I'll take him out of the way."

      "Good. Just remember, General, you cannot maim him permanently. The King would not be too pleased if you did otherwise nor would I be too pleased."

      "I understand." She answered, but sensing that the Lady would need privacy, she ordered her men to leave.

      Mikagami walked towards the hospital with girls' eyes following him. That day was a weekend and fortunately for him, his instructors didn't give much work. But then again, he would still go to Fuuko even if there are tons of school works given to him.

      Before he opened the door, he could already hear the voices of Yanagi, Recca, and Domon. He almost smiled at how the Hokage would flock together stubbornly.

      When he opened the door, he saw Yanagi perched on Fuuko's bed, chatting happily with Fuuko. Domon and Recca were arguing about the food Yanagi had brought along.

      "Oi, Mi-chan!" Fuuko called, grinning at him. "What are you standing there for? Oh yeah, did you bring along your girlfriend?"

      Recca and Domon's ears perked up upon hearing the word girlfriend and they turned to Mikagami with an impish smile. Yanagi looked at Mikagami happily.

      "Ehem. What was it that you said again, Fuuko?" Recca asked, still smiling impishly.

      "I asked Mi-chan if he brought along his girlfriend."

      Domon grinned. "Boy, Mikagami sure makes the swiftest move on the girls."

      "Yeah." Recca agreed, nodding. "You never even told us that you have a girlfriend, Mikagami."

      "Yeah, Mikagami-senpai."

      Mikagami rolled his eyeballs. Fuuko sure had a big mouth to spread something that is very untrue. If he's lucky, this news would be around school next week and not that afternoon.

      "So, where is she, Mi-chan?"

      Mikagami glared at Fuuko.

      "Ohhhhhhh. Mi-chan is so shy now that he can't even bear to introduce his girlfriend and be teased about her."

      Recca and Domon broke into a fit of laughter whilst Yanagi giggled along with Fuuko.

      Amethyst stared coldly at the black sky. "What is it, Locke?" He asked, not even turning back.

      She hesitated for a moment. "I'm really sorry about my sister. You see, her best friend died in the hands of one of your kind. And she is very mistrusting since then."

      "I know. I have always felt her suppressed fury directed on me."

      Locke flinched at the ice that always laced the voice of this amethyst-eyed angel.

      But she could understand that because she knew that beneath the very innocent and calm face is one soul consumed by so much negative emotion. It makes her wonder at times how he manages not to lose his composure.

      An image flashed in her head. It was that of a very, very beautiful angel of either the Light or the Dark. It was the very angel that brought Amethyst to their side. And is probably the only reason why Amethyst is still working with them.

      Her heart ached. Why did she have to fall for Amethyst anyway when it is obvious that he'll love no one else except those he considered his family? Why does she continue to love him when he'll never take notice of her?

      "Psyche wouldn't like the idea of you being near me."

      She snapped out of her thoughts and realized that Amethyst had left. She looked around but there was no sign of him anywhere.

      "I would give anything to feel your warmth." Psyche whispered unconsciously.

      From a distance, Amethyst's eyes became even colder as he turned away from her figure and blended with the night.

      "Are you sure?" Shane asked calmly over her hand phone.

      This was a very bad day compared to the others that passed. There was a problem in the company and now, there was a problem regarding the most important thing that Amethyst had mentioned about.

      "Yes, ma'am." The informant answered, feeling a bit uncertain.

      "How is she?"

      "She's fine. But there are problems with the hospital staff and even the media."

      "Please elaborate."

      "The hospital staff is afraid to keep Ms. Fuuko because of the incident. They feared for the other patients as well as for the reputation of the hospital."

      "And the press is swamping the hospital to get a scoop of the story?"

      "Unfortunately, they are."

      "I need you to keep those nosy people out."

      "Yes, ma'am."

      Shane ended the call and sat calmly at the office chair.

      "So, they are finally back." She stood up. "There are things that need to be settled."

      "But Ms. Remmington–" The chairman of the board of the hospital committee argued.

      "I understand your plight." Shane said coolly as she sat at the office of the chairman. "However, you must also understand that if you refuse to keep Miss Summers here, the company would withdraw all support from the hospital and your other business."

      The old man paled. Shane almost smiled but she didn't. She kept her neutral look.

      "Think it over." Shane stood up. "One more thing, I do expect that the entire hospital population would keep their mouth zipped regarding the incident."

      "What if we can't?" The old man countered, feeling annoyed at the young girl's way of taking care of the business.

      "I believe you just made your decision at this exact moment."

      The old man paled even more and he cursed himself inwardly for letting his tongue slip. "Wait–"

      "I understand that my men were even trying to convince you to stay at bay. And I even came here to offer you chances. However, you wasted it. I'm sorry. This will mean the end of our support."

      Shane left with her bodyguards and she headed directly to Fuuko's new room which outside was swamping with bodyguards.

      Yanagi, Recca, Kagerou, Domon, and Mikagami were inside with a Fuuko who has just been tranquilized to sleep.

      "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Shane began the moment she entered. "I will handle the press and Fuuko's transfer."

      "You mean the hospital is afraid to keep Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi asked hesitantly.

      "Yes. But not to worry, I will just have a medical team with her around the clock." Here, she turned to Mikagami. "May I speak with you privately for a moment?"

      "I will go directly to the point." Shane crossed her leg and looked at Mikagami seriously from across the table of that posh restaurant near the hospital. "The men who had attacked Fuuko years ago had come back. And they happened to have tracked her down. I cannot afford to keep her with me as they would expect that. So I would have to ask you to keep her."

      Mikagami raised a brow. It's not that he didn't want Fuuko around. It is more like he was wondering. "Why me?"

      "Your emotional frame is far stronger than that of the rest. You are calm enough to know what to do at certain circumstances."

      "I see."

      "There is something else, Mikagami. I would have to move you both out of Tokyo. The press would be after you as well with this arrangement. By the way, you would have to halt going to school to be with Fuuko. Do you accept?"

      "I think you know my answer."

      Shane smiled. "Good. I will have you both smuggled out of the city tonight. As for the hospital people as well as the media, they are my problem."

      ". . . it was said by Miss Remmington that they were sent by those who wished to sabotage the famous hospital. It was further said that it had something to do with Mr. Summers' rivals in business and the like that they wished to permanently destroy the hospital thus the explosion in a certain part of the hospital. According to investigation, it was a bomb. . ."

      Mikagami switched off the television. Shane had obviously done quite a job in clearing up a mess. Though he wondered why none from the hospital had commented, he just concluded that it was one of Shane's doing.

      It had been a little more than a month since the 'bombing' in the hospital. The story was still hot and obviously, it wouldn't fade until the following year knowing how huge the name Summers was.

      The rest had just left from the day's visit on Fuuko and Mikagami was the only one left with a still noisy Fuuko. They had been very glad that she was coping well.

      Fuuko had continuously bothered him about his so called girlfriend and it was already night. Visiting hours would have been over normally however, because of Fuuko's brother's influence, there was an exception for them.

      He had just retorted at Fuuko when the window was suddenly shattered and soon the wall came exploding to bits. Instinctively, he had covered Fuuko. When the dust cleared, there were three shadows floating inside the room.

      He was about to attack. But one of the shadows waved a hand and at that, they heard explosions from the other room and soon the walls of Fuuko's room were reduced to debris. They were strong enough to do that much damage with just a wave.

      Mikagami calculated and realized that it was not very good for him and Fuuko to stay and fight. So he grabbed her body from the bed and was about to run away when objects from the room came crashing on them. He managed to evade some but the rest had hit him perfectly, making him and Fuuko tumble on the floor.

      Fuuko's head was bleeding from one of the things that hit her. Mikagami was more injured however with his broken bones at the impact of the things on his body. It was like a toothpick could do as much damage as a giant hardwood could do once it was used to hit one's body.

      Mikagami urged himself to stand and escape with Fuuko who was now unconscious from the hit she had on her head.

      One of the shadows approached. When everything seemed lost, a force shield had engulfed them and Fuuko's body was glowing. The light expanded and Mikagami turned to look back. He managed to get a glimpse of yellow hair that disappeared with the shadows because of the blinding light.

      The next thing was that they were in another floor of the hospital with Yanagi hovering over Mikagami to finish healing him. And then, they were informed that at least thirty-eight people had died and many more injured.

      It wasn't only Fuuko's room and the ones beside it that was destroyed. It was more like the whole section of the hospital where Fuuko's room was in was destroyed.

      Mikagami sighed and stood up. He had to check on Fuuko one more time. He checked at least half an hour ago, but he had to make sure.

      But the moment he opened the door to Fuuko's room, his heart raced.

      Fuuko was missing.

**~tbc (soon)~**

**Author's Note: **I am really sorry if this is too long for your liking. It's just that I'm thinking of this as a Christmas gift to those who continued to support me. Yeah I know it isn't really anything but this is all I have for now. I am absolutely lost on what to do with 'Dunked Confession'. I don't know the pairing there anymore. I still need the votes or something. And yeah, I'd be without the pc for a long time so I'm condensing two chapters into one. Anyhow, I'm sorry for anything displeasing or confusing or whatever in this chapter. Before I end this rant, I would again give special thanks to those who have reviewed this.

**My Answers to the Reviewers:**

Melyan The complications would keep coming although as much as possible, I am trying to release them gradually. Anyhow, there isn't much ToFu here so I apologize for that. *bows*

hyper_shark Good thing you were nice enough to not flame me. And I sure do expect that I'd get a negative one from this chapter. ^^

Dream Nope as she has not been informed yet about them and as she had not asked anything concerning her family. And with the Hokage being protective, I'm sure you know what to expect, right? ^_~

Ranka *hugs Ranka* you're always telling me to keep up the good work even though there isn't really any good work.

bishounen lovah *grins evilly* I am so sorry about the Essence thingie. Anyway, I made the chap longer so hopefully by the next update, answers would be there.

eiLeEn *scratches back of head* Well, you might find this dragging but I sure hope you also find some nice twist here to keep you interested.

Kurei Sorry about Fuuko being pitiful here. I need that for the story. *smiles reassuringly* So don't worry. About the idea of the 'Essence', it's been in the story I used to tell to my sister to make her fall asleep or something or just to have a talk with her and keep our bond which is not that strong since we stopped the long-running story.

Yanagi I'm really sorry about the last one. But anyhow, I did try to lessen the POVs here *winks* for you. There isn't much ToFu here but in the next chapter perhaps there'd be an improvement.

**Extra Note: **Just for kicks ^^. Those who had continuously helped me out with their review, I might give you guys the leakage to the questions you have but I would make an effort not to spoil the fun of this one ^^ Anyhow, I'd do that the next time coz I really need to go. Thanks ^^


	7. Chapter 6

**Title**: As Swift As the Wind

**Author**: Haze

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Flame of Recca so don't sue me…

**Chapter 6:**

      Three heads rolled on the stone flooring of the castle and thick, crimson liquid pooled on the flooring beneath the decapitated bodies.

      Proxima stared coldly. "Blast it! Find them!"

      Three more warriors bowed and mixed with the shadows. Thereafter, a big crystal ball glowed and showed the face of a purple-haired girl and a silver-haired bishounen protected by a force shield emanating from the girl's body which reacted to the presence of certain blonde-haired bishounen as he stood a few meters away from the two humans.

      The crystal focused on the blonde bishounen.

      "Damn you!" She muttered angrily.

**(Mikagami's POV)**

      I don't usually go to a frantic level of worry but at that time, frantic worry is a damn understatement to what I experienced when I discovered Fuuko missing in her room. It was almost like I flew everywhere in the mansion to find her.

      Of course everyone in the mansion was disturbed and soon, we were all looking for her. And then, I found myself walking out towards the outdoor swimming pool.

      I found Fuuko there, sitting by the pool with her lower leg in the water. I couldn't move for a time and I just stood there, looking at her as she stared blankly at the water surrounding her lower leg. She looked very much like a goddess that she was for the Hokage.

      Long and delicate purple locks cascaded down her shoulders, framing her face slightly – dramatically. Her skin was glowing more than usual either from the moon's light or just by her own will. Lips as red as blood were slightly apart. And her eyes were looking blank as if she had retreated into herself.

      I would've stood rooted there to watch her but I thought otherwise. After all, it was rude to stare and I supposed that she needed a companion rather than a spectator. So I removed my shoes and sat beside her, letting my lower legs submerge in the water.

      Silence settled between us and I could tell that she was having an internal turmoil. But it was scaring me for the aura that seems to surround her was heavy and melancholic.

      Perhaps she did know of whatever tragic fact that had risen from an incident more than four years ago. Perhaps it was a wise hypothesis from her or perhaps it was her instincts. But I don't care whichever it is. What bothers me that for a long time she knew and she just bottled herself up thus refusing any help from any of us, her friends.

      "I'm sorry for not asking permission. I just thought that you may have been sleeping already." She said, speaking so softly.

      "It's alright."

      Again, silence came and I just looked at her.

      "Why do you stare at me, Mi-chan?"

      "I'm sorry." I just couldn't help it, I almost added.

      She shook her head gracefully and turned to me, dark blue eyes peering at me intensely. "I should be the one saying that. I'm being such a bother to you."

      "What made you think that?"

      "You've been constantly fretting about me like I am some porcelain that would break by the mere touch of the wind."

      She sighed and looked back at the water. "But truthfully, it makes me feel that I still matter, that I'm still loved. However, Mi-chan, it makes me feel guilty because I'm taking advantage of your niceness." Then she smiled slightly. "Can we just pretend that it's your payment for being so despicable to me before?"

      I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. "Why not? I don't see anything wrong."

      "Your girlfriend might. You've been around me for more than a month."

      "Fuuko, how stubborn can you get? I have no girlfriend."

      "You used to deny. Then you admitted. And lately, you've been denying again."

      "That's because it is easier to accept than to deny. When you say yes, most accusations would stop. When you say no, they would just keep on coming. And at times, it's good to have no arguments."

      She fell silent and I wondered what I said that made her silent.

      "I wish I could be like you. You know so much." She sighed and looked at me. "Well, I think it's getting late. Good night. See you tomorrow."

      But she didn't make a move to stand up. She just sat there, her eyes slowly developing into blank ones. And again, the heavy and melancholic mood gradually came back.

      "Do you want to tell me something?"

      She looked at me, slightly startled. Perhaps she thought that I had left after her last sentence.

      "You can talk to me."

      She smiled slightly. "No, thank you. It's late. You might be tired from babysitting over a monkey."

      "Fuuko--" 

      "Mi-chan, I'll just blab about nothing."

      I stared at her, hoping that she'd let me help her. "If only you'd let me, I'll help you."

      "There's nothing in me that needs help. Don't worry, I'd talk to you if I need help."

      "Promise me that."

      She peered at me for a long time, shock apparent in her face. "I think you're the one who needs help. You're straying too much from the Mi-chan I remember you to be."

      "You're changing the topic."

      "I am?" She smiled, again slightly. "Maybe. But I just find it weird or something." She paused and looked at me thoughtfully for some time. "Oh well, okay, I promise."

      "Good. So shall we go now?"

      "Go ahead. I think I'll hang out a while longer."

      When I didn't move, she looked at me with mock irritation. And for the first time since we left Japan, she smiled fully. "What are you going to do without me? You can't even stand up. Gee, that is so flattering. A Mi-chan who can't seem to do anything without Fuuko-chan."

      I smiled. "Oh, so now you see the obvious."

      She giggled, though I noticed that she was a bit shocked. "You're much nicer. I think I like you this way."

      "Then show it by being nicer to me. And you can start by standing up so that I can now take you back."

      "Oh alright."

      She stood up and held out her hand with the smile still present.

      We walked towards her room silently but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence that accompanied us. She was smiling at me with amazement all through the walk. And even more when I tucked her in bed.

      "You're going soft on the monkey, Mr. Zookeeper." She teased.

      "Aren't you supposed to be enjoying this?" I teased back although I tried to sound sarcastic.

      "I am enjoying this. Who would've thought you'd treat me like this? You're nice enough to make me want to have a crush on you."

      I could feel all my blood rush to my face. But I guess she was just teasing me because I could see confusion crowd her eyes. After all, I never did react to her teasing me about this before – never. Because at that time, I was still in denial. And when I had accepted, it was by that time that she stopped teasing me about being her crush if I could melt even a bit. And then, she was in a coma.

      "Uh, Mi-chan, you're red. All your blood is rushing to your face. Maybe you need to sleep now."

      She was still looking at me with confusion. It's not yet time to admit anything. Not yet. It would add to the confusion that I'm sure she is struggling about regarding every weird incident that involved her.

      "Good idea."

      I quickly stood up and left before she could say 'fly'.

      "Where are you going?"

      Amethyst restrained himself from rolling his eyeballs. If he had a guardian angel, Locke sure fits the role perfectly. It's like she can't even let him out of her sight for more than five minutes.

      "Do I need to answer you?" Amethyst asked in monotone.

      He immediately sensed a sudden falter in her aura before it went back to normal. He knew it was because his indifference still pained her. But it didn't bother him. Sooner or later, the girl would have to feel and understand that he would never be able to return her affections.

      "You might get in trouble, Amethyst." She answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

      Amethyst sighed inwardly. He could sense the concern in her aura although her voice was as emotionless as could be. He had to stop this. Meia would not approve of him making a girl hope for nothing. But what could he do when he really couldn't feel anything for her?

      If she could not take the hint with actions, maybe words would do. And to think it is widely said that actions speak louder than words.

      "Why don't you stop?" He asked, eyes turning colder by the second.

      She looked stunned for a moment. Then she regained her composure with as much ease and speed.

      "Stop what?" She asked, matching the coolness of his eyes.

      "You know what I'm referring to, Locke. Stop it. A cold unfeeling bastard like me will never deserve the affections you offer."

      With that said, he walked away expecting that the next time around she wouldn't be feeling anything remotely similar to love and compassion for him.

      Recca paced the floor to and fro. Domon was getting dizzy following him around. And Yanagi was plainly worried.

      Kagerou sighed. Almost everything was upside-down. Mikagami and Fuuko had been missing for some time after Fuuko's discharge from the hospital. And the Ekai ball couldn't find them. What more was that Koganei and Ganko had been running off to who knows where with reasons that they've been doing an important research. Heck, when will that research be over anyway?

      "What the hell is happening?!" Recca raved for who knows how many times.

      "Recca-kun, sit down please."

      "Yeah. I'm getting dizzy and it's adding to my frustration about things!"

      Recca glared at Domon. "Stop complaining! That's it! I'm calling Shane."

      He angrily punched the numbers and waited impatiently as the phone on the other line rang. It wasn't after a couple of trials that it was answered by a secretary. 

      Recca immediately launched to his point. "I need to talk to Shane."

      "Shane? Sir, are you sure you are calling the right number?"

      "Yeah. I was looking for Shane Remmington."

      "May I know who is speaking?"

      "Hanabishi Recca."

      After a few seconds of silence, "I'm sorry sir but you're name is not on the scheduled phone appointment of Miss Remmington?"

      "Do I need that?" Recca impatiently asked.

      "Yes, sir."

      "But it's important!"

      "I'm sorry, sir. But I cannot put you on the line to speak to her unless you have an appointment. She has a very tight schedule."

      A debate ensued and when the secretary had lost her cool because of Recca's tone, she hung up and purposely ignored the call whenever his number appeared on the caller ID.

      "Damn it! I'm going there."

      "You can't, Recca-kun."

      "I'm going whether there are guards or not. I'm going to blast them off!"

      "Recca-kun!"

      Kagerou sighed and again looked at the clouded Ekai ball.

**(Fuuko's POV)**

      Run. . .

      I need to run. There's something out there, waiting for me.

      They're going to kill me and everyone near me. Why? Why wouldn't they leave me alone? Why? Why is there this deep emptiness? Why? Why does it follow me around all the time?

      I don't like it. It's like it's foreshadowing that something bad will happen to the people around me.

      No. I will not lose another loved one. I will not. . .

      I want so much to go back to how it all was, to how I was.  But who was I to begin with?

      I am no one come to think of it. Because I am not deliriously happy about everything as I had pretended to be. I am not the invincible wind goddess.

      That was all pretend. But at least I was someone. At least I had my family. At least I had a life.

      Now, it's so hard to piece back my life, no matter how staged it was. It's hard to stage such one now. My mask is falling apart. I am falling apart. For I have become my mask.

      More than four years of my life has gone by without me taking a part in it. My parents had died and I couldn't even do something to prevent them from doing so. My Fuujin is destroyed and I couldn't have even put it to its greatest use. And I. . . I should be alone. I don't want to lose anyone again.

      If I have to separate myself from all I love to protect them, so be it.

      If I have to separate myself from all I love to make a life of my own, so be it.

      They were alone. And can therefore lose the mask of superiority.

      Taurus' eyes warmed as she stared at the image of the purple-haired girl's protector.

      He had a long, blonde hair and eyes that had all the shades of blue. He was perfectly beautiful. 

      Taurus reached out and touched the crystal affectionately.

      General Proxima's eyes softened a bit. "You're still in love with him." She whispered.

      The beautiful Lady let her guard down completely as she smiled bitterly and whispered. "Unfortunately for me, he's still in love with that traitor Rhapsody."

      Proxima's fists tightened. She knew pretty well the pain Taurus had to go through in trying to do everything excellently – in trying to win the love of the man who has eyes only for the traitor, Rhapsody. Proxima hated Rhapsody for all the pain she had caused – for all her treachery. She could still remember the blood shed that happened.

      Rhapsody had caused the greatest civil war long, long ago and had killed off majority of those belonging to the upper class – including Taurus' parents and her parents.

      Silently, she made a promise to herself. She would kill Rhapsody again and again if need be. And she would kill anyone related to her.

      Fuuko woke up in the middle of the night, not quite sure why she had done so.

      She rose and walked towards the dresser of the spacious room she had stayed in for the past two months since she and Mikagami had left Japan.

      For the past month, she had been gradually withdrawing more to herself. At first it was unconsciously but now it was not so. It's more like she had grown accustomed to having a distance between her and everybody in such a short period of time.

      Lately, she had been hearing the melodic voice of more than four years ago. But it was not in her sleep alone that she had heard the voice. Even as she was awake, she could hear it calling so softly to her.

      Perhaps that was the reason of her unconscious distancing before. She would withdraw to herself unconsciously to try to talk to the voice or think about why she was calling once again.

      Fuuko sighed and sat at the chair, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

      What she had been seeing since she woke up from her coma and looked at the mirror was not the Fuuko she once was. But then, on closer look, it was still she. Although so much had changed about her. But she expected it, as there had been changes even before they were attacked.

      Glowing rosy white skin, reddest lips, and softly long purple tresses met her eyes. She stared at her reflection longer than usual. But soon she noticed something else.

      Her eyes.

      Purple. Blue. And green.

      The colors seemed to blend well with each other. Just like the eyes of the angel who left her so long ago.

      "Fuuko."

      Fuuko's breathing became labored. But she didn't look back. She didn't need to.

      In the mirror, she saw the reflection of the angel. She looked so much like before. 

      Beautiful. Ethereal. Perfect.

      "You came back." Fuuko whispered.

      "I have never left you, Fuuko." She said in the same gentle voice of long ago. "I had always been with you."

      "Why did you not show yourself until now?"

      "It is because you wouldn't let me."

      "What do you mean?"

      "You kept me away with the emptiness, pain and fear that you have surrounded yourself with."

      "Why didn't you break it?"

      "They are you as you called upon them from the depths of your soul. If I exorcise them, I might leave nothing of you. You have merged with them, Fuuko. And there was nothing I could do but wait for you to separate yourself from them."

      "And now?"

      "You have delved deeper into yourself like you were looking for me."

      "Tell me, who are you? Do you know those people who came to the house more than four years ago?"

      The angel nodded slightly. "I know of them. That's why I was warning you."

      Anger began to touch Fuuko's heart. "What did they want from me?! Why did they leave me like this?! What is the talk about the damn essence or whatever it was they were looking for?!"

      "Do you know what Essence means?"

      "Spirit. Core. Heart. Real meaning. Soul. Quintessence. Fundamental nature. So what?! They think I can talk to spirits and find that damn specific spirit they were looking for?!"

      "No, Fuuko."

      "Then what were they saying about me knowing where it is?!"

      "I'm sorry, Fuuko. Forgive me. I have brought you so much trouble."

      Fuuko's eyes widened as her brain registered the implication of the angel's reaction. "You – you are – the spirit that – they wanted?"

      The angel looked at Fuuko's face from the mirror with her eyes telling Fuuko how sorry she was. "Forgive me, Fuuko."

**~tbc (soon)~**

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know it was boring and confusing. And it sucks. But I have an alibi. Exams. And instead of studying, I did this. My exam is a couple less than an hour away and I did this. But I can't upload because of internet problems. So now, after three hours and after my last exam, I am posting this. Anyway, thank you so much to those who stayed with me. You guys are great. ^^

**My Answers to the Reviewers:**

Fuuko-san That's so nice of you to assure me that you'll support me. It made me smile. Thankz

Melyan I think now you know about the Essence and the confusion lessened. And the joke was funny for me. ^^

hyper_shark I don't know what to say except that I am flattered. Really.

Ranka *hugs Ranka again and again* You're so nice to me.

Lady Light Thanks. About Fuuko, wait and see what I have for her.

bishounen lovah It's really sweet of you to review when you haven't read the story yet. And even sweeter when you read it even when you're still not feeling too well. Thank you

To all those who review. . . **THANK YOU. It makes my heart get fatter in a good way. ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title**: As Swift As the Wind

**Author**: Haze

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Flame of Recca so don't sue me…

**Chapter 7:**

      A crack suddenly made itself known in the middle of the dresser's mirror. Seconds later, the mirror shattered, spraying Fuuko its thousand pieces.

      Upon instincts, Fuuko covered her head from the glass spewing towards her.

      When she felt nothing hitting her, she removed her arms from her head and stared with shock at the mirror which was as flawless as if nothing happened.

                                    _~The body shall vanish not unto dust_

_                                    Spirit of great power will stir up lust_

_                                    Be wary of a foundation obscure_

_                                    Light and Darkness will come for sure~_

      Locke stared at the currents of the wind whirling in her palm, wondering of the exact implication of the prophecy given to them since the mission started.

      It was crazy, she thought. Why did they have to look for one of the Essence when in the first place the leaders sent the bearer to do a suicide mission?

      "You're having doubts."

      She continued staring at the winds. "I'm sorry, leader. I can't help it."

      The blue-haired bishounen looked knowingly. "It's alright. Most of the time, I have doubts too."

      "Really? I never expected that."

      "Of course. I made sure of that."

      "Why are you telling me now?"

      "Because you need to know that it is normal to doubt."

      "But doubt leads to the death of your comrades, the downfall of your principle and mission."

      "That is not at all times true. There are instances when the absolute truth doesn't seem so true."

      "I don't understand the leaders. And I think I understand why Amethyst is so indifferent, why he refuses to let anyone in him. Even though Meia took so many lives, I think she's a wonderful person for Amethyst to love him so much."

      "Do you know about his friends in the organization?"

      "No. But I just heard about them. They were his family in the organization but the leaders assigned them to other alternate universes." She sighed. "I don't know if what I think is right. But I think the leaders are unfair."

      "Why do you say that?"

      "They took away his friends."

      "Duties."

      "Yeah. But what about the Summers? His father is in life-support machines and his mother died of leukemia when he can stop all that suffering."

      "Responsibilities."

      "But doesn't he also have responsibilities on his family? He can't even save help them just because it's his responsibility to keep people from knowing that he can heal. And Meia. The leaders sent her on a suicide mission. And now, they are asking us to clear up the mess. They didn't even tell him that he had another sister."

      "At times, I don't also understand the leaders." He admitted.

      "I really pity him. And I think he has had enough of all this. He doesn't really need to help us because he's actually from the opposite side. But he does and the leaders aren't even showing much appreciation in my opinion. They didn't even tell him that he had another sister in the Summers family."

      "There are many things that we do not understand all at once. But we should trust as well as we are trusted."

      "You're right. But I can't help but feel this flurry of emotions within me."

      Fuuko awoke with a start. Her body was coated with a thin layer of perspiration. She couldn't remember what she dreamed of and she was afraid to go back to sleep for some reason, so she fled her room and went outside the mansion, to the poolside where she would always seek privacy in.

      She just sat there like she always did, and reflected once more on her life. She was so deep in herself that she had not noticed when a person sat beside her and stayed with her until the sun was well in the sky.

      "Fuuko."

      A hand touched hers and it was only after a few minutes that she snapped out of her own world. She turned to the owner of the hand and found herself staring at ice-like eyes. "Mi-chan."

      He gazed at her with unveiled worry. It was getting worse with Fuuko each time. She was slowly but surely falling into the same emptiness he felt when his sister died. And when the emptiness has come to pass, he knew it would be replaced by a negative emotion, especially after the trauma she had experienced.

      But something else was worrying him. Fuuko had a weird aura of emptiness. It was not as if it felt normal. To be sure it was emptiness, but a different kind, a more eerie and stronger type.

      "Let me help you." He whispered softly.

      Her almost empty eyes stared at him. "I have nothing for you to help me with." She withdrew her gaze and stood up. "Please don't bother me anymore."

      She left him after that. It was clear then. Fuuko was following the path he had followed before. But his instincts had also informed him that she was treading in a more complicated and even more dangerous than the path that he had followed and now left. But he had to try. He can't give her up. And so he will always be there to bother her until she would learn to trust again. He would be there just as Fuuko had been so long ago.

      "Fuuko?"

      "Huh?" Fuuko asked, looking up to Mikagami who was towering over her.

      "Do you want to go out?"

      "No." She replied simply whilst shaking her head before turning her gaze again to the water her lower legs was currently submerged in.

      Mikagami looked worriedly at her. Trying all the time was not helping. It was not doing anything at all. But he won't give up.

      Silence followed suit and settled for a relatively long time. And when he couldn't take it, he removed his shoes and sat down beside her by the poolside, submerging his lower legs as Fuuko had. They sat there with silence still engulfing them in its heavy and melancholic embrace.

      Fuuko had as usual retreated into herself like she had always done since they arrived in one of the Summers' secret retreat mansions. But Mikagami had suspected that she had been doing that even in Japan, although discreetly.

      Their leaden silence pursued on till it was dawn. And yet, no one seemed to have noticed that time existed, that there was such a thing as human impatience, human limit. It was as if they were merely breathing statues sitting together by the pool yet apart from each other as two souls searched for the answers of questions without a universal answer, and questions that are yet to be determined by their beings yet felt deeply as if it had been forever there and had merely been awaken from its sustained sleep.

      But whatever it was that intervened within Fuuko, it had certainly made a temporary end to the gloomy silence that laid vigilant to the inner havoc that settled within the two young adults. For it seemed suddenly did she notice that one needed to give way to the stubbornness of the other, that there would be another time to show persistence of whatever it is that one wanted to stand upon.

      It seemed that she suddenly realized that her resolution of wanting to be left alone to herself was not feasible as Mikagami's tolerance for such withdrawal and indifference from her had not at least dampen his diligence in reaching out to her either by his words, or by his silence. 

      She looked for the last time at the cool waters of the pool before standing up and leaving back into the mansion without any word or even a look at her friend, at her Mi-chan.

      "I'm sorry, sir but you can't just storm in here."

      Recca was ready to fry the group of bodyguards and even the front desk personnel of the Summers Inc. building here in Tokyo. All he wanted was to talk with Shane but that seems as hard as not burning anyone who dares harm his Hime.

      "Recca-kun, I think we should just leave." Yanagi whispered, placing a restraining hand on Recca's arm.

      Being the loyal ninja that he was, he could not deny his Hime's wishes. So giving a final glare at the bodyguards and personnel, he stalked out of the building with Yanagi and Domon.

      "They're gone now, Miss Remmington." The secretary informed through the monitor communicator.

      Shane nodded and switched her side of the monitor off. She looked at the pictures in her desk and soon reached out for a particular one where the image of a multi-color eyed angel was captured.

      The angel's eyes looked sad. Her wings was spread slightly, its inner light glistened faintly as if the owner was leaving, dying.

      "Where are you?" Shane asked in a whisper. "Don't do this to us, Rhapsody. Please don't. I know you're tired but fight even for the last time."

**(Fuuko's POV)**

      I can't stop it. I can't. The memory of what happened keeps haunting me. It's all my fault.

      What must I do to stop the pain? To stop the guilt? To stop everything that I'm feeling? And to stop this emptiness?

      It's here once again. This dominating emptiness. I wish with all my heart that it would go away even just for a day. Not too long ago, its visit comes more regularly. And now, it is always here with me as if it is shadowing my every move. It beckons to me all the time.

      'Come Fuuko,' it whispered to me. 'Take the solace I offer. I will give you freedom.'

      Yes, freedom indeed. I know it too well. The freedom it offers me is the freedom from all the pain and defeat; from all the guilt and fear; from all emotions and perceptions; from Life and Death itself.

      But could I simply reach out and lose myself? I can't. Because I already did that not so long ago and it did nothing to help me. Running away does nothing. But what can I do? I am so lost and I don't know whether it was right after all for me to continue living a life of infinite torture and pain.

      I wish I could just forget about all this but in a way, it is also running away. But then, how can I face something that I fear most of all? How can I face emptiness?

      Blood bathed the land. Piercing and tortured screams filled the air. The smell of Death was dominant. Corpses were scattered and everywhere you look was a pure death bed.

      A multi-colored eyed angel stared expressionlessly at the chaos and carnage that was everywhere. She stood there for a long time, watching and unmoving from her position atop her black stallion.

      The suffering and killing did not bother her. Nothing bothered her. And anyone who had come within three meters near her died with their immortality sucked into nothingness by this cruelly uncaring angel's aura. She did not care, she would not care. Everything was as it should be. 

      Disorder, Dissension, Destruction, Death, and Doom were very deserving to plague the land. The feared prophecy of the nobles is here. The bringer of negative supremacy has come. And she will cause every negative influence to ravish the land and its people who called upon themselves what is now ensuing.

      Fuuko shot up in bed, panting. Her eyes were glazed over and fear was clearly written in her face. She was terrified. 

      As days passed, she was seeing things far worse than what she had seen when she was the Wind Goddess of Hokage. No. It was not just seeing.

      There were headless corpses, amputated limbs, mutilated fighters, screams of pain, screams of torture, smell of rotting bodies, smell of blood, red skies, red clouds, and red rain. She knew it was blood that rained down. She was there. She had seen it, felt it, smelt it, and tasted it.

      Fear was taking a sure hold of her. What was happening to her? First those unknown people who attacked her and her parents, then her in a coma with her parents dead and her Fuujin destroyed, then the hospital incident were there were powerful attackers, then voices in her head – Guilt, Emptiness, Pain, Grief – all of them and the others who people did not wish to be with. And now, there are scenes from a great war she is not even sure that happened.

      There are so much negative emotions back there. And she wished she did not have to feel it. But what can she do? The war scenes come more often now. And she was very well frightened that it may haunt her soon even in her waking hours.

      "Blood." Amethyst whispered.

      Locke remembered how Amethyst pointedly told her about stopping whatever feelings she has. But looking at him as the light of the three moons hung in the dimension's sky, she couldn't help but worry.

      He looked more distant than usual – dazed and considerably worried and angry. She knew the risks and it would most probably get her to be a mortal if she made Amethyst snap his patience in two. But she would take the risk. She would try and talk to him. And help him. Ask him. Be with him.

      "What is bothering you?" She whispered, reaching out her hand to touch the shoulder of one dazed Amethyst.

      But the daze broke abruptly and without even looking at her, said in a cold voice. "Don't touch me."

      "Amethyst, I just want to–"

      "No. I don't need your help."

      "But you need it!"

      "Whether or not, my life is none of your business." He said in a cuttingly cold voice.

      "Look, I am here for you."

      "And I don't know why."

      "Why can't you open up?"

      "Why can't you just leave?"

      "It's Meia, right?"

      "Go away."

      "Why can't you stop thinking about her for just a while and focus on your life you're letting yourself throw away?"

      "You would not understand."

      "Because you don't say anything."

      At this, Amethyst ignored her. Locke felt her frustration increasing. Damn this guy who got her heart! Damn this guy who is so obsessed with his damn sister!

      "What is wrong with you?!" She snapped. "I'm just trying to help! And all you think about is your damn sister who's been keeping your heart! Damn you both to hell and back!"

      Locke strode away, her anger getting the better of her. On the other hand, Amethyst felt the urge of Carnage call to him. His instincts to destroy whatever or whoever harms Meia resurfacing. But he fought it. Fought the overwhelming instinct to hurt Locke in any way he can.

      He hated everybody who hurt the only person he had trusted fully with all that he is. He wanted nothing more than bring them pain for causing pain to the one he loved since he can remember. But he remembered all the time. The sweet voice telling him, _'If you shall succumb to the Darkness that is within me, my heart shall bleed. For one of the belongings of my heart that I fought hard to protect, I had poisoned with my own selfishness.'_

      No. She was not selfish! She had destroyed herself for her loved ones to live. She had destroyed herself for all those who deserved the light of a new life.

      And he will not waste what was given him. The sacrifice she made was more than enough for him and the others to fight for what they think was right. And for him, what he thought was right was what she had thought was right. And so, he will fight for what she believed in and for what he had believed in her.

      He will find the Essence and he will find whosoever destroyed the family his other sister could have happily stayed with. He will destroy those who shattered into pieces the fragile life of a mortal that was Fuuko, his new sister, his new hope to fend off the insanity that threatened to devour him.

      Mikagami could feel his heart almost to the exploding point of beating. Fuuko had been getting stranger and rather easily startled.

      Since the silent vigil that had transpired almost three weeks ago, she was more withdrawn. And every morning when she woke up, he would see her staring blankly at everything. But on closer look, she looked scared more than ever.

      He had never seen her this scared. And he was getting apprehensive about everything about her – the changes. Her appetite is diminishing as days go by. She sleeps lesser and withdraws more. And she would look at him with eyes of fear.

      What had she to fear of him? Was there something he did so wrong to scare her too much?

      He can't take this. This fragile girl that was now Fuuko. She was scaring him. Especially now that she would not leave her room.

      "Open the door before I break it." He warned.

      He had been coaxing her for the past hour and surely his patience was thinning. More so because it was backed up with fear and worry.

      "Open the blasted door, Fuuko!"

      Again, he impatiently turned the knob. It was still locked.

      A sword plunged deeper into the heart of a man. He screamed in agony. But the beautiful maiden with dark hair looked expressionlessly at the man.

      "The General would be pleased to have your head." She whispered and withdrew her sword to have it crashing into the neck of the man dressed in what looked like a royal armor.

      "Are you through?" A handsome green-haired man asked. "The General must be waiting."

      The raven-haired girl turned and looked at the hand of the man. He was holding a head, the face splattered with blood and eyes wide open.

      "I hope there are more heads to return to the General, Nexus. She would be very pleased."

      "I know, Dark Star. I know."

      The two young generals stared around at the on-going massacre before disappearing into thin air.

      Soon after, a red-haired maiden appeared amidst the fighting soldiers. Her hand holding a head while the other sprouted fire, burning all that was in her path.

      She was met by a handsome brown-haired man with another head in his grasp. He was hacking at all the limbs of the enemy soldiers that blocked his path. Blood splattered everywhere, but he didn't mind.

      "The last head to be collected is here, Twilight." The redhead stated.

      "Then we need to return them now, Phoenix. It is not good to keep the head General waiting."

      Another batch of dying and mutilated bodies fell to the crimson-covered earth. One reached out a bloody handless arm and looked at the purple-haired Fuuko standing near him.

      She was terrified but before she could move away, the bloody part where the hand of the man used to be attached to touched her bare arm. Fuuko stumbled back in fear and disgust. But as she stumbled backwards, she had tripped on the dead bodies and she fell to the ground.

      Her face was wet as well as the rest of her that touched the ground. She smelled the foul odor of rotting flesh, of drying blood, and of Death itself. From the ground, she turned her head to the side and stared straight into the wide and terror-filled eyes of one head.

      Instantly, she sat up and moved away. But her hand had touched something cold as she did so. Something cold and stiff. And she looked back. It was the headless body of the man with blood covering it and oozing without restraint on the place where his head used to be attached to.

      Bile rose to Fuuko's throat. And despite her urges to stifle it down, it was almost impossible. So she clamped her hand to her mouth. She was startled by what she felt and smelt. She drew her hand back and stared at it.

      Then she felt drops of liquid fall on her and everyone in the battlefield who were still fighting, dying. She sat there getting drenched by the liquid that mixed with the very same liquid she had stared at in her hands before the rain.

      She felt dizzy and nauseous at the smell of the rain. At what the rain was. For the more she felt it trickle down on her, the more she smelt it, and the more she saw it, it increased her sense of taste.

      She knew what it was. From the sticky feel, to the odorous smell, to the metallic taste, and to the raging color.

      It was blood.

**~tbc~**

**Author's Note: **I'm in a hurry. I still have a class soon and my mom pointedly told me to not stay too long. So I hope this isn't too disappointing. I wish I could sneak this again to read the other fics. Anyhow, I'll do my thank yous now before I get caught. Thanks, thanks, thanks to those who reviewed ^^

Fuuko-san: Well there's a pool part here but it's not so romantic rather gloomy. Sorry about that and thanks for the review ^^

Lady Light: I still haven't exactly shown what Fuuko can do but please be more patient with me. Thanks for loving it ^^

Ranka: I think this is a bit of a cliffhanger like the last one but I'm so sorry. I'll make up for it next time. Thanks for the support ^^

hyper_shark: Sorry for the late update. And thanks for the comment ^^

kouri: That's flattering like the others' comments. Thanks for saying this is one of the best you've read ^^

bishounen lovah: I'll just probably e-mail you on the questions. Too much. I've little time. Thanks for bothering to ask in the review ^^

Claire de Lune: Yeah I rock. Kidding. Anyway, thanks for the comment ^^

________: It's alright to review but *ehem* could you please not crowd it with same ones? Thanks anyway ^^


	9. Chapter 8

**Title**: As Swift As the Wind

**Author**: Haze

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Flame of Recca so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **Fuuko-san, hyper_shark, Melyan, Yanagi-chyan, Kurei, bishounen lovah, Ranka

**Chapter 8:**

      The door flung open at Mikagami's forceful kicks. He hurried inside and found Fuuko nowhere. His mind raced. Where could she be?

      But then he heard whimpers – very soft whimpers. And it came from the walk-in closet.

      Mikagami walked towards it and jerked the door open. His eyes scanned the mini-room and with certain strides, he walked to the corner where the coats where hung and found Fuuko huddled there. She was whimpering and crying.

      "Fuuko."

      She flinched at his touch. And she looked at him with wide, terrified eyes. She looked very pale and it sent uneasy chills up his spine. He reached for her body and engulfed her in a comforting embrace.

      "Tell me what's wrong." He whispered.

      But Fuuko kept on with her small whimpers and Mikagami could feel her body tremble either from her weak attempts to prevent herself from crying loudly or from fear of the unknown.

      For a long time they kept that way. And all along, Mikagami tried hard to ease the fear that Fuuko felt, to make her tell him what was wrong. How he wished she would let him in to take away what's doing these bad things to her. But he knew that it is not easy. For he had also shut out most people before. And as stubborn Fuuko could be, he knew she held her pride with it. All the more making it more difficult to let her guard down. To let him in.

      When Fuuko had ceased her whimpers, all was left was the deafening silence he used to find solace in. Used to. For now, he loathed it. It made barriers. It constricted the soul. And it destroyed the bearer. It destroyed him. And it is now destroying Fuuko.

      Thinking she was sleeping, Mikagami moved slightly away to carry her. But her delicate hands found their way to the shirt he was wearing and gripped on it tightly as if it was her last hope of living.

      "I won't leave, Fuuko." He said softly, comfortingly.

      Her hand relaxed slightly. And he took it as a sign that it was now okay. He shifted and drew her closer to his chest as he carried her outside the walk-in closet. He moved with grace and laid Fuuko on the bed. She whimpered again.

      "What's wrong?"

      "I'm scared." Fuuko softly blurted out.

      "Of what?"

      "It won't come off."

      Mikagami stared at her with fear and confusion. "What won't come off?"

      She was staring at her hands, face terrified to a deathly pale. She kept whispering words to herself as if she didn't even realize that he was there.

      "It won't come off." She whispered again, hands rubbing on the blanket and then being brought up to her face for inspection. "It won't come off."

      He reached for her and embraced her. She was absolutely scaring him.

      "I can't sleep." She said. "I can't. But I'm so tired."

      Mikagami continued holding her, cradling her tenderly against his chest. He hoped that in one way or another, he was helping ease out whatever bad things Fuuko was feeling.

      "I'm so very tired." She continued absently. "I wish I could sleep. But I can't."

      "Why?"

      "I'm so scared to close my eyes." She whispered to herself, not really hearing his question. "I don't want to be alone. I'm scared."

      Shane suddenly glanced at the picture in Amethyst's office desk. Worry was written on her stunning face as she reached for the frame containing the picture of a purple-haired girl – Fuuko. Her slender fingers traced the crack on the glass that was directly covering the face of Fuuko.

      Red.

      It flashed through her mind quickly and as if being burnt by the contact, she released her hold on the frame. It plunged to the carpeted floor of the office room.

      "Fuuko." Shane whispered, staring with an unreadable face at the picture frame by her feet.

      "No, don't!" Proxima pleaded at the handsome green-haired General Nexus as his men dragged her parents away.

      Others of Nexus' men restrained her with power-binding chains. She couldn't help her parents. She knew they would die. Every captured noble people died. For this was what the prophecy had foretold about. A being rising to bring about the greatest blood shed that would ever sweep across their land.

      This was the fall of the Crimson Rain.

      "Nexus! Why?!" She screamed at her fellow noble blood.

      He regarded her with cold eyes. "Ask yourself why."

      "I don't understand! Tell me!"

      His dark green eyes flashed with annoyance but it disappeared as quickly as it came. He looked at her coldly before turning away. "Dungeons."

      "Yes, sire." The men chorused.

      "Nexus! Don't do this! Please!" Proxima cried as she was being dragged away.

      "Beseeching is useless." He said icily.

      "You are a cold, heartless bastard!" Proxima screamed.

      Pain. It shot up all over her body as she sprawled on the cold stone flooring of the palace. Someone's power had slammed her into the stone wall.  

      "A defiant little thing," came a sneering voice. "You shouldn't let her get away with insults."

      Proxima looked up and saw another being from the nobility class. A red-headed temptress with burgundy-colored eyes looked back at her.

      "Phoenix." She whispered as she knew immediately who slammed her hard seconds ago.

      A mocking smirk rested on the redhead's cherry lips. "One of the little monsters recognized me." She drawled. "I had always thought that these nobles had nothing inside their skull. But your charming lover remembers me, Nexus."

      Nexus merely looked with an impassive expression in his Grecian god face. "She's not my lover, Phoenix. She never was and never will be."

      Phoenix laughed coldly. "What's wrong? You don't like to admit that you once held a repulsively ruthless swine before?"

      Proxima's eyes showed her fury. "Repulsively ruthless swine?! Who's being repulsively ruthless here?!"

      Just then, a dark-haired charming girl walked in, her face expressionless. She raised a brow upon seeing Proxima. "She's a noble." She stated monotonously. "Why isn't she beheaded or tortured yet?"

      "You might have forgotten something Dark Star," drawled Phoenix once more. "That is Proxima, daughter of the Duke here."

      "That makes her of noble blood. So why isn't she dead?"

      "Haven't you known that she's betrothed to Nexus?" A brown-haired debonair interrupted, as he strode gracefully inside.

      Nexus shrugged coolly. "We better halt all these. The head General wouldn't be too pleased, Twilight."

      The brown-haired debonair shrugged with equal coolness. "Anything you say, Nexus."

      "Interested?" Phoenix asked Dark Star, noticing that she had been staring steadily at Proxima.

      "Yes." She replied evenly. "I want to know how this little noble would fight her own battle. I want to hear her scream in agony for her Highness Rhapsody's forgiveness."

      "Perhaps you could just give her to Twilight. He could make her scream in some other way." Phoenix suggested, now wiping blood off her sword.

      Twilight looked at Nexus and shrugged indifferently. "Nexus could deal with her. She's his possession to begin with."

      "I am not some damn possession!" Proxima screamed with rage. "I am a Duke's daughter! What right have you to insult me like this and treat me as a thing or as a paramour?!"

      "You belong to the nobility." Dark Star stated flatly.

      "But don't the four of you?!" Proxima countered. "So you're some concubine then?!"

      Dark Star walked gracefully towards Proxima and her hand swept painfully on Proxima's pale cheek.

      "I'm going to give you a lingering and excruciating demise, Proxima." The beautiful Dark Star whispered harshly.

      Red wine spilled and glass shattered on the cold, stone floor.

      Proxima had always hated to remember what had so long ago happened. She swore she would make them pay for their treason. And for their assistance to bringing the Crimson Rain.

      She had worked hard to be strong. To fight them and make them experience the pain she had gone through when they killed her family and the other people she had known and love. It was only Chance that she had waited for. But now that it finally graced her, she would not waste any moment to show them just how much pain she could inflict.

      Fuuko stood once more in the midst of the massacre. She stood there, watching people slice each other to death, being splattered with blood from different bodies, hearing their screams of agony.

      Why was this being shown to her? What was she doing in a place like this?

      From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a very beautiful goddess sitting atop a black stallion. Fuuko turned to see her even more.

      A multi-color eyed temptress was she that looked upon the death and suffering not far from her without so much as a streak of pity, fear, or remorse. It was as if everything was normal for her as if she had been so accustomed to seeing all this pain and carnage.

      Soon, four enchanting people came to her, dragging with them people dressed in what seemed as royal armors. The royal-armored people were forced to bow down before her. And from the distance, Fuuko knew that the royals were saying something repulsive and insulting to the multi-color eyed goddess.

      The royals' throats were slit open before the heads were amputated thereafter by the other four young warriors. Blood spewed and splattered. But the warriors did not flinch, they did not care. It was normal. It was right. It was as things should be.

      "Fuuko! Damn it! Snap out of it!" Mikagami half-yelled as he continuously shook Fuuko by the shoulders.

      "They fell down the red land." Fuuko whispered, eyes brimming with tears.

      His patience was thinning in a rapid pace with Fuuko's delirious talks for almost around the clock since he first heard her weird talks about things he had no idea of. It was almost two weeks since Fuuko had locked her door and he found her huddled in her walk-in closet. And since that day when he first learned of her weird talks to herself, she had been getting worse each day. Almost always in a trance and scared to death and then talking about something he's not quiet sure of where she acquired.

      If this had been the old Fuuko, he was sure that this is some sick joke of her very twisted sense of humor. And he was sure that he would kill her for scaring him like this. But this wasn't the old Fuuko. She was not even humorous about anything else. She was withdrawn, silent, and angst-ridden.

      And knowing all these is what scares him the most. Because he was sure that this would not stop in her laugh and her teasing. Rather this would stop in a tragic end.

      "The heads – they were carried away." She whispered. "I'm scared. What if I'm next?"

      "What heads? What do you mean about being next?" He asked, flustered. "Fuuko, snap out of it!"

      "I don't want to go back there." She shivered. "But I go there almost all the time now. And it scares me so much."

      Her tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. She struggled to fight back the shivering of her frail form and struggled even more to speak or rather, whisper.

      "It's so strange. I just find myself there. I don't know why or how, but I'm just there." Fuuko looked at him straight in the eye for the first time as if she had finally acknowledged that he was there. "I hope someone will help me out."

      "I'll help you out. But I need to know, Fuuko. I need to know what is going on."

      Fuuko shrugged as if hearing him for the first time in almost two weeks and looked at him with eyes full of mixed emotions not all distinguishable. "You can't."

      "Why not?"

      "I don't know. But you just can't."

      "Just tell me, Fuuko. And I–"

      Fuuko placed a finger on his lips. "Please stop. I'm tired."

      For the past times that she had been pushing him away, now was not one of it. For she buried her face in the crook of his neck and snuggled nearer. He on the other hand, felt his hands relax and slide down from her shoulders to her arms, pulling her nearer and rocking gently as if putting a child to sleep.

      "Mercy!" Cried the Count. "Show me mercy!"

      The expressionless eyes of the beautiful angel standing before the Count were evidence enough that she would not head his plea. It scared him to know that the being before him could take away his immortality and let him die as if he was a mere mortal. For she is one of the feared Enchanted Blue Bloods. 

      In their caste system, they base it according to the intensity of powers and immortality which is only determined by the blood they are descendants from. The highest is the noble class followed by the warrior-mages, mages, warriors, and finally the slaves. The immortality can be taken away by the one of higher caste as they are more powerful. Therefore, the nobles are the most feared.

      But according to the legends, there are more powerful beings than the nobles. And they are the Enchanted Blue Bloods – royals who were enchanted and gifted by the Cosmic Powers in the Universe.

      The nobles feared that the legends would come true, so to make sure, they killed all those who were suspected to be enchanted blue bloods from the day they were born. But nobles who opposed against the rules of other nobles had managed to save a number of these enchanted blue bloods by swapping them with babies from different classes before reclaiming them again as their own when they were more grown up. And there was an instance when the King had decided to save one who happened to be his favorite.

      But this enchanted one who was before him had risen and called upon the other enchanted blue bloods to her aid. And together, five of them wreck havoc in their land, bringing about the Crimson Rain from the legends.

      "Your head," the girl of multi-color eyes said. "Is mine."

      The Count was petrified. The other fallen nobles' head were now one of this enchanted one's collections of nobility head – her trophy for her triumphs. And now, he was the latest conquest.

      "Please!"

      "Groveling would do you nothing." Phoenix, the red-headed temptress General interrupted. "You will be one of the collection. You shall pay."

      "Pay for what?!"

      "You know what," hissed the raven haired, Dark Star.

      She stepped towards him and grasped his hair, pulling it painfully. She looked straight in his eyes, her eyes silently telling him how much she hated him and his kind. Reaching for a jewel-studded dagger in her boots, she slit open his throat.

      Fuuko woke up suddenly and jerked away from the arms of Mikagami who was startled to wakefulness. He jumped out of bed to follow Fuuko to her CR where she vomited on the sink. He rubbed her back continuously, trying to soothe her the best way he could as she continued to throw up.

      She was crying. And when she no longer could vomit, she sank down to the tiles and cried even more.

      "Fuuko." Mikagami whispered as he kneeled by Fuuko.

      "Don't leave me, Mi-chan. I'm so afraid." She whispered back. 

      Amethyst felt something wrong in the winds that blew past him. Despite being in other dimensions lately, he can feel something unsettling. Like the balance between the Light and the Dark is being disturbed.

      He didn't like this at all. If he could not locate the whereabouts of Meia soon, there was a possibility that the Crimson Rain would come once more. And this time, it wouldn't only involve the Realm of Darkness and Light, but the realms of all living --- spirits, monsters or humans alike.

      He couldn't let others be destroyed by the war Meia had struggled to finish so long ago. He couldn't let innocent people be dragged into a revenge of souls who craved the justice they were deprived of. He had to find the Essence of Rhapsody.

      "Kill them all." Dark Star said coldly.

      "Yes, General." The soldiers chorused and set forth to commit once more the massacre that had plagued the land since the Crimson Rain started.

      Dark Star looked coldly and started to move for her mission --- retrieve the heads of nobles within the battlefield. But since they are now besieging a castle-fortress of one noble, then it would be revised because the castle would be the battlefield.

      The other three generals must be also in the process of completing the task in the area they were assigned to attack. They were not to fail at any cost. And so was she not to fail, too.

      With a swift movement, she cleared her way inside the castle, bent to achieve the goal of the generals of Rhapsody. As she searched and slaughtered anyone who stood in her way, Fear struck each enemy soldier. They were winning and as each battle has it, casualties are but normal. But the battles fought by the army of Rhapsody were marked as the most brutal one --- for no one is allowed to live.

      Then, a more powerful sense of immortality came to her senses. And her hate increased more. How she hated the blood that flowed within her veins. It was the very same blood that she had to hunt down along with three of her companions who were as her, a noble.

      The door flung open with Dark Star's mental command. And in the throne room were the castle's most elite guards. But they stood no chance against one noble --- one enchanted blue blood who hungered for blood to spill and quench her thirst for revenge, for a painfully cruel revenge.

      Flashes of light from powers and from the sparks of clashing swords followed forth. But in the end, Dark Star emerged the victor and in her walked path laid mutilated bodies and claret water of the bodies' once precious lives. The very same claret liquid dripped from the drawn out sword of the raven-haired death knight.

      The nobles trembled and knew of their inevitable demise. But Hope refused to give in to the overwhelming touch of Fear within their beings.

      "Don't," whispered the beautiful lady who stood in front of her parents and brother.

      Dark Star looked on coldly, continuing her steps. "I will kill those I am obliged to kill."

      "Stop this blood shed, please."

      "It's not us who started, Taurus."

      In a flash, Taurus' brother fought with Dark Star. Taurus knew how deadly Dark Star was even before the war and now, she knew that this raven-haired noble now surpassed her previous deadly skills and accuracy in killing.

      "Stop it, brother! She could kill you." Taurus called out.

      Her parents were merely there, looking on in shock, paralyzing fear engulfing them. A little bit later, burgundy liquid sprayed unto them as Dark Star's sword came crashing down to the neck of her opponent.

      Head rolled down on the floor, followed by a decapitated body and an abundant supply of burgundy fluid.

      Dark Star's cold eyes met green eyes filled with terror. Her expressionless face gave nothing away. With the speed of the legendary enchanted blue-bloods, two more heads were acquired.

      Taurus stood in horror. She was next. Dark Star turned to her.

      Just then, another strong presence was felt.

      "Stop this, Dark Star!"

      The raven-haired beauty turned to the massive entrance of the throne room. 

      "Prince Ignis!" Taurus exclaimed.

      The blonde-haired prince looked at Dark Star. "Stop this."

      "Make me."

      Swords clashed and more blood spilled. But it was from the raven-haired noble. On her normal unspent state, she still wouldn't stand long against the blonde prince, the enchanted blue blood kept by the King. And now that she had been in battle for long, she was even more in disadvantage.

      But she struggled hard to fight back and hold her ground. She would rather die fighting than surrender to these repulsive blue bloods.

      The prince on the other hand would not spare anyone if need be. Dark Star may have blue blood flowing within her but she's one of the traitors, and he would kill her without second thought now that his chance came.

      The sword of Dark Star flew from her grasp as she shielded one forceful, powerful attack. And this left the female adversary open for the final blow. He was quick. The blade of his sword came to finish off the beautiful traitor. But then, one more sword blocked his attack. He drew back and stared at the cold eyes of Dark Star's newly arrived ally.

      Multi-colored eyes looked back coldly, her angelic face betraying no emotion but that of indifference.

      "Dark Star, take the heads you have succeeded in retrieving. I shall cover you while you call your army to go back now."

      "But General Rhapsody---"

      "Go. I shall be out soon enough." She said in a commanding tone.

      Dark Star had no choice but to leave the head general. Gathering what she accomplished, she left the throne room. The blonde prince moved to stop her, but the multi-colored eye girl was against him.

      "Rhapsody, move."

      "Why go after her when she's just one of my generals? I am the leader. Why not kill me?" She asked, her melodic voice having the tone of indifference.

      The prince looked at her. "Don't do this."

      "You cannot tell me what to do. I am no longer one of your subjects."

      Frustration etched itself on the Grecian god features of the prince. "I do not wish to have to fight you, Rhapsody. So stop."

      "Unfortunately, dear Prince, this is what our choices of sides brought upon us."

      The prince turned his back and closed his eyes tightly. "Leave."

      For a fraction of a second, the multi-colored eyes had a flash of expression. It was that of a person who would go through all the pains just to help a friend. But it left as quickly as it came.

      "We'll meet again and you know that." She said before turning to go.

**~tbc~**

**Author's Note: **Okay, as my thanks to reviewers, I dedicated the chapter to them. About the summary teasers, it's in my bio, just check it out. I really am in a hurry so just check it out. The new characters that Fuuko are seeing are brutal and hateful. I know.

Anyway, I know how people hate my rant and I've ranted enough on the other thing I have. So, I'll just probably shut up now. But before that, thanks to those who reviewed. **Thank you very, very much. ^^**


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: **As Swift As the Wind

**Author: **Haze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flame of Recca so don't sue me…

**Chapter Dedication: **Fuuko-san, Ranka, hyper_shark, kh@y, bishounen lovah, Kurei, goddess of the wind, Aeris

**Chapter 9:**

      She couldn't shut them out. Even if she closed her eyes, covered her ears, and held her breath.

      The sight of people slashed to death crowds her vision whether her eyes are open or closed. The screams of terror that sent chills to her very soul were there inside her head. And even the stench of flesh and blood that made her bile rise to her throat was impossible to shut out.

      Why couldn't she do anything about it? Why? Doesn't she control her own self anymore? Why was all this being shown to her anyway?

      "Don't kill me!" The nobleman begged. "Have mercy!"

      She stood there, multi-colored eyes empty as she looked down at the man groveling at her feet. Her angelic face betrayed no emotion. Moments later, she turned away. The nobleman smiled inwardly at the error she had done. But when he stood up, she turned sharply and slit his throat with a dagger studded in precious gems.

      Blood oozed out of his slit throat and he was dying slowly from the cut on his neck. He staggered back and fell to the hard stone flooring of his castle.

      "You may have forgotten that I was raised by warriors but have the power class ability of nobles like you," she said coolly. "Therefore I have much to my advantage. I will not kill you yet. But I do give you my word that you'll die painfully for participating in the order of the slaughter."

      She walked towards him and looked at him with empty yet strangely piercing eyes. A wicked half-smile played at her red, soft lips as she pulled his hair back effectively yanking his head backwards and making the blood ooze out more.

      "Don't worry for now. You're still an immortal as I have not yet extracted your soul stone. I had just impaired your healing capabilities through the dagger. But your blood will last long enough for you to see what I have in store for you and your family."

      The nobleman struggled and reached out to grab at her waist and pull himself up. But his hands could not tolerate the fire it had received the moment it was within two inches away from her body.

      "Do not even dream of being able to retaliate. You may be an immortal noble of Darkness, but you cannot exceed me," she remarked.

      "Princess, I will finish him off for you if you wish," a raven-haired beauty said.

      "No, Dark Star. We must continue with the plans," she said as she shoved him away and turned to her beautiful general. "Soon enough, the King will realize that I will carry out the threat he feared most."

      "Princess," a male voice interrupted.

      The multi-color eyed princess turned to her newly arrived general. "Nexus, I assume that the other generals are through with their tasks."

      "Yes," he answered. "They will be here moments later."

      And soon, a gorgeous pair of male and female appeared with guards dragging the nobleman's wife and two sons, and two more noblemen.

      "Princess, we are here." They chorused.

      "We brought you a gift, Highness." The beautiful red headed girl informed as she motioned to the two noblemen. "The army had noblemen leading them."

      The princess smiled without humor. "Phoenix, I assume that the army is now no more but a scattered pile of corpses." She looked at the redhead steadily.

      "Yes, Highness."

      "And Twilight, I assume that you and your army have razed the nearby camps." She turned to the redhead's companion.

      "Yes, Highness."

      "Very well. Now shall we start the torture on your family?" The princess asked as she turned to the nobleman with a slit-opened throat. "Or shall we begin the tortures you inflicted to my people on your two friends here?"

      Fuuko vomited again and again. She couldn't get rid of everything. The tortures, the pain – everything. It was as if she was really there when it all happened, wherever it happened.

      She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired, scared, and most of all, familiar. Why? Why does she look so familiar in a way that sent shivers down her spine? She stared at herself, every angle, and detail taken into her mind.

      Just then, it dawned into her. It was her eyes that made her remember the multi-colored eye goddess who was called Rhapsody. Her purple eyes had become multi-colored just like Rhapsody's and just like the angel's.

      The angel – where was she? Was she locked within? Was she, Fuuko Kirisawa, once again locking up the angel who was the Essence?

      "Where are you?" Fuuko whispered with tears in her eyes. "Please tell me what really is going on."

      She walked away from the bathroom and laid in her bed, afraid of staying awake and yet, afraid of falling asleep at the same time.

      "Fuuko," a gently melodic voice called forth.

      She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the multi-colored eyes of the angel, the Essence within her. She soon discovered that her head was rested on the angel's lap and that they were by the sea during one time nearing sunset.

      "It's you," Fuuko whispered, immediately feeling safe and at ease.

      "It's been quite a time, Fuuko. I am glad you remember me still."

      "I won't forget."

      "Then perhaps you would not forget the fact that I am the one who brought you Pain."

      "Why did you do that anyway?"

      "I did not mean to do so. I am drawn to you."

      "Why?"

      "Because you are yourself."

      "Who am I? I was no one to begin with. How am I able to draw a being such as you?"

      "You are yourself. A mask you have adopted may have become you, but the one who holds the mask is the true self."

      "I don't understand. What is my true self?"

      "Yours is the heart of one who loves, yours is the mind of one who is altruistic, and yours is the soul of one who is enduring. Your true self is these three. That is why you have let the mask of so long ago consume you. You have believed you are no one and yet how can the mask exist if the foundation is not present? Yours is the persona who fought back Misery through the goodness of a fire. Yours is the belief that if you cannot have what you desire it does not mean others can not have theirs. I am drawn to one who believes what I believe in."

      "I can't be that perfect."

      "But you are not for perfection is only a state of mind. An object becomes perfect for one but is not so for another. How does that come to pass? It is so because one makes the object perfect in his mind's eye."

      "Then my suffering comes from myself all along?"

      "The answer to that is both yes and no. Suffering comes from everything. It is only the self who deciphers what is suffering for himself. But know that as the intensity of the flames of a furnace helps a blacksmith forge the paramount blade, so does the scorching suffering of destitution cleanse the essence of one to radiance. Do not fear the shadows lurking behind, for it only tells of a nearing gateway where light seeps through."

      "But I do not understand why I alone suffer this way."

      "No one suffers alone, Fuuko. There is such a thing as silent suffering, but one is never alone. Others might not have felt the pain you feel, but that is because they might have felt something more. Everyone is different and that makes one unique. You must not expect others to live your life or for you to live theirs. Therefore, you must not look at others and compare them to ones' self because in doing so, one digs the grave for himself through jealousy and enmity."

      "If we don't compare, how can we know if we're doing well?"

      "Comparison is good if it results to inspiration. However, for most beings, comparison leads to envy and soon, they end up hating what they will never have but want with all that they are. You must realize, Fuuko, that everything is done by one self. You chose what you are, not others. Is comparison a must when one decides what is best for himself? Is comparison a must when one has another standard from others?"

      "So it's not. But why do I see things that I don't even know if it existed or not? Why do I suffer with something I have nothing to do with?"

      "Not all things are as they are in reality. Perhaps you need to look between what are and what are not to see the hidden message that they are trying to show you."

      Fuuko fell silent and soon remembered something. "You look like Rhapsody, the one who caused all pain."

      "Perhaps I am she."

      "You can't be her! She's evil and you are not."

      "You may never know unless you venture to find out. Look closely and see what is not readily seen. But be wary of the conclusion you will draw. Either emotion clouds the thought or the thought clouds the emotion. Learn how to balance, for with harmony can everything be existent."

      Amethyst closed his eyes tightly. He felt himself wanting so much to go home and be beside Fuuko. But at the same time, he wanted to find Meia. Her disappearance might have been because of a mission – a suicide mission or else, he wouldn't be looking for the Essence as of the moment.

      But why had the Council of Light sent her off to a suicide mission if they would be looking for her Essence afterwards? He would question them if he can, but he would be breaking the promise he made her so long, long ago. That he would fight by her side.

      "Where could you be, Meia?" He whispered unconsciously as he looked at the amulet with the royal crest he held in his hand. "I wish I could keep you forever, but you always did leave me."

      Locke clenched her fist from far away. She could hear his whisper for it came from his very soul. "Why do you love her fiercely then if she always left you?" She asked bitterly before turning away.

      "Are you sure we should read it?" Ganko asked uncertainly. "I mean, what if Kagerou-san finds out that we touched the scroll?"

      "She wouldn't if we scram now," Koganei replied. "But before we do that, we could just read an excerpt. Now let me see…"

      "Can you actually understand those weird writings? They don't even look as if they're from Earth or something."

      "Actually, I've seen this kind of writing before."

      "Where?"

      "This may sound weird but… in my dream."

      "And how exactly did you learn to read it?"

      "There was this blonde guy… he spoke to me about it but I can't really remember what he said. All I know was that it was about some writing. And he brought me to this scary fortress-castle and we went to some secret passage. Then, I saw a book. I couldn't remember how thick or big it was or what color it was of. I can just remember it had an eye."

      "A what?!"

      "An eye. I don't know. But that's what I can remember. Then, he opened it and showed me a part of it."

      "And?"

      "And I know then that I can read the thing."

      "That's it?!"

      "Yeah. I woke up and I know I can read things like this. But I dismissed it as a dream and since there wasn't any writing like this anywhere, I thought that maybe the dream was just a product of an over-active dream sequence."

      Koganei's eyes suddenly widened and he read a part of the scripture in almost a whisper…

      _…And so it came to pass that Rhapsody, who was named after great joy, obliterated all in her path… And her name of which was loved and respected became feared and detested as the Bringer of Crimson Rain. Her reign was marked by Disorder, Dissension, Destruction, Death, and Doom. And for many years, the land bathed in blood and there was no cry heard but that of victory and of pain._

_      But there was a shining but brief moment in which the panic-stricken nobles joined together and vanquished the Bringer and her Minions, the Four Generals. The Bringer's Essence was said to have been sealed in a stone and cast away into another realm by an unknown hero._

_      The Bringer was believed to have a son, although some say that he was buried alongside the rotting skulls of which was known as the symbols of her triumph. Her four generals was said to have been scattered among the Four Directions of the land; the North, the South, the East, and the West. However, it was believed by many that they had perished along with the Bringer._

_      Seekers of the Essence of Rhapsody will find it through the portals of another dimension as the stone disappeared from one place to another to seek its body. But be wary of one foundation obscure. For once the wrath of the Bringer be set loose once again, everything will fall into…_

      Disorder.

      "Kaoru, what's wrong?"

      Dissension.

      "Kaoru?"

      Destruction.

      "Are you alright?"

      Death.

      "Kaoru, what's wrong with you?"

      Doom.

      "Stop it! You're scaring me!"

      A girl with multi-colored eyes.

      "Kaoru?!"

      Blood… everywhere.

      "Kaoru?!"

      Eyes of pure hatred glittered with satisfaction.

      "Kagerou-san!! Help me!"

      Falling luminous white feathers gradually became tainted black.

      "Someone help!!!"

      Soft, snow-like hands became stained in blood.

      "Help!!!"

      Multi-colored eyes turned to him amidst the turmoil.

      "Please!!!! Someone help me!!!!"

      Blood-stained hands reached out.

      _Come and join me…_

      Abruptly, eyelids fluttered open to reveal amethyst-like eyes. A thin sheet of perspiration covered his delicate skin. He dreamed of her; his Rhapsody, his life.

      He rose from the bed and walked towards the patio of his room. He needed to clear his mind.

      The three moons that hung above shone brightly, peacefully in the midst of the stars. The light illuminating him made him far more breath-taking, more ethereal. The passing wind moved and caressed the exposed skin of his torso and ruffled his hair.

      Gripping the metal railing of the patio, he shut his eyes tightly for a time before moving back and holding the pendant of the necklace he wore.

      "Sister, tell me where you are. I will help you," he whispered pleadingly.

      The wind flew by and caressed him in a more comforting way. It seemed to feel his pain and wanted to offer the comfort it can give.

      _Amethyst… I will never leave you…_

      "But you did. You always did," he unconsciously whispered back to the voice of the past. "You always did love him more than me."

      "Amethyst again?"

      Locke spun around abruptly and looked with blazing eyes at her sister, Psyche. "What are you doing here?"

      "Watching my little sister slice air to vent her anger."

      "Go away!"

      "Why don't you forget him? He will never reciprocate what you feel."

      "I said go away!"

      "You will only hurt yourself even more if you continue this insanity of yours."

      The blade of her sword rested in an instant on Psyche's unprotected neck. "I will not hesitate to hurt you."

      "I know that. If you don't hesitate to hurt yourself, why should I expect you to hesitate on others? Go ahead. Slice my neck."

      Locke's grip on her sword's hilt tightened and she pushed the blade more closely. "Leave me alone."

      "You will never have him, Locke. Never. She will always have his heart. You must understand that she was and always will be the center of his world."

      "Why do you know such things?!"

      "I have fought by her side for a long time before you even became good enough to join me. She didn't tell me things but her heart spoke much. Haven't you seen the way she looks at her brother?"

      "They-they a-are lo-lovers?"

      Psyche laughed and pushed the sword's blade away from her neck. She drew her sword and rubbed her boots against the grass of the hill they were currently in. "Come, let's have a spar."

      Before Locke could protest, she was forced to defend herself from the constant and persistent blows of her sister. She would have to ask Psyche some other time then.

      "We have razed the entire region." Twilight stated emotionlessly as he sat down on the chair around a long table. "I also managed to execute all the nobles."

      "I would have gladly done that had I been assigned to that place." Dark Star said venomously.

      "So the Prince was there then?"

      "Damn him! Why does he always interfere?!"

      "Because he was ordered to," Phoenix interrupted as she strode inside the enormous room and sat on one of the chairs. "And he will continue to interfere unless we dispose of him."

      Twilight laughed. "But of course we can't do that; unless of course we want the Head General to dispose of us personally."

      "Why does she allow him to interfere?!" Dark Star snapped.

      "They go a long way, Dark Star. A very long way," Nexus' voice intruded as he appeared by a chair. "Far longer than we have known the Head General herself."

      "How do you know that?"

      "I have moved within the circle of the Prince. The Head General had been his… favorite warrior and I had often wondered why. Then I discovered through Taurus that the Head General had been the playmate of the Prince."

      "How can that be? The caste system does not allow such especially since the Head General had been known coming from the warrior class." Dark Star interrupted. "We were nobles but we moved in different circle of friends and still I never heard of such absurdity."

      "That was because the King and Queen made sure that the matters be closed. You were aware of the fact that the Prince had been sent away from the capital when he was a child. I had learned that he had been sneaking away just to see her."

      "And the Head General?" Phoenix asked.

      "Always whipped and tortured." Twilight broke in as polished his dagger with a cloth. "The Prince had always been touchy on the matter. I think he had been blackmailed into leaving the capital and the Head General by the Queen."

      "Blackmailed?" The red-headed general asked with a raised brow.

      "I think the deal had been centered on the Head General's life. The Prince stops seeing her, she lives. The Queen might have thought it the best way to make him forget. But he didn't. He keeps on talking about her."

      "We have thought that he had been far too much attracted to such a low ranking creature," said Nexus. "The Head General, I suppose, returns his affection. But they chose different sides as we all did. And that will always be the fact that would determine whether or not we succeed."

      "So, it is clear then. We must convince the Head General to withdraw her affections. Then, we could move in to destroy the Prince unless you two have an objection to that." Dark Star voiced out, eyes alternately traveling from Nexus to Twilight. "The two of you were the Prince's friends."

      "Friends, true enough. However, our principles are more important. Our loyalty is with the Head General and not with the Prince." Twilight announced firmly.

      "So how do we convince the Head General to hate the Prince?" Phoenix asked suddenly.

      "Have you seen Rhapsody?" A child's soft voice broke through the tense atmosphere. "I can't seem to find her."

      The four generals turned towards the massive doors to find the child Rhapsody had so cherished. His blue-black hair glinted against the dim light of the torches and candles.

      "Fuuko," Mikagami's voice broke through her hazy mind.

      She opened her eyes and stared at her comrade. His face hid nothing of the concern he felt and she wondered what was wrong with her now.

      "You're burning hot. I think I may need to bring you to a hospital."

      "No, I'm alright. Just… leave."

      She suddenly had this nauseating twist in her stomach. Her vision doubled and her head felt like it was going to explode from the throbbing pain it suddenly was invaded with. Her body stung at every inch and she was once more thrown to the place she feared most to go to.

      Dead bodies scattered everywhere. The nearby river flowed with red liquid from the bodies of the people who used to inhabit the land.

      She walked aimlessly, stumbling once in a while at mutilated corpses. She was almost growing accustomed to seeing all the dead bodies that were sliced, to smelling the foul stench of rotting bodies and of Death itself, to feeling the wet feel of blood and the cold feel of the air and the corpses, and to tasting the coppery taste of the very air she breaths either from her nose or from her mouth.

      From the still air around her, the war had obviously been over for a time. And as she walked further and further, she discovered that the place had been razed. But what she wasn't prepared of showed up.

      She had been used to seeing limbs and headless bodies of soldiers, mages, and nobles. But they were all men. The only women she had seen dead where inside a castle and they were the noblewomen of the region.

      But now, in this village, she had stumbled across the bodies of women and of children – all cruelly disfigured. And there were even babies – cut in half vertically.

      A wave of nausea swept her entire being at the inhumanity of it all. How could anyone do such a thing?

**~tbc~**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long slack. I'm really so sorry. No, I didn't have WBS (Writers' Block Syndrome) but I had lesser time on this. Besides, I was thinking of ways how to reduce the gross parts and to make them seem less detailed. The last ones that were detailed were already revised and it was still a bit gross when some of my friends here read them. So it took me this long to make a far less detailed after-war and war scenes.

      Moving on, I know there is still much too questions that are arising and don't worry, everything will gradually be answered as the story progresses. **To Aeris who asked for more Amethyst, probably in the next chapter coz I need to establish something in this chapter. I hope that this chapter is alright and can pass the mark 75. I would entertain questions and suggestions on the story so please feel free to rant on me or even e-mail me at hazyz_mind@yahoo.co.uk **

      Comments on characters would be GREATLY appreciated. I know they are too off-tangent and the new characters are way too… whatever you would like to refer to them. Anyhow, ending the already long rant, **I would like to dedicate this chapter to the reviewers. Thank you so much for the support. To everyone, please read and review. Have a nice day/night. Thank you once again. ^^**


End file.
